Attack on Duel Monsters
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: In a world where monsters rule, Domino City is kept safe only by 50 meter walls that surround it. Inspired by SnK, but a crazy idea I randomly thought up. Not good at summaries, will be updated randomly. Rating will most likely go up later, rated T for now. w Hope you all enjoy! Contains Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay! Yet another fanfic I've thought of. I hope to blow your freaking faces off with this idea, because I thought it up with the help of an Attack on Titan marathon, and a crazy ass dream I had after falling asleep during said marathon XD So! This is a Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan type of fanfic, however it revolves around YGO and while it has some SnK/AoT ideas, it has **_**almost **_**nothing to do with SnK/AoT... :) So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Character deaths, Blood, Violence, hints of mental/physical abuse, Character bashing, and others will come. To add to all that, there is also many languages involved in this fic, mainly Italian and English. Also, the point-of-view will be switched quite often (Don't worry there will be notes letting you know who's POV it is, or 3rd person if it is that POV (A large portion of this story will be in 3rd person).. ^w^**

**Shippings: Not telling! :D Just know it's my basic shippings ^w^ And also, there IS boyxboy, if you don't like it, don't read it! ^w^**

**It wouldn't of taken me so long to write, however with the other fanfics I'm working on, and having to do all the research I did to write this... *sigh* It took forever just to get everything finally planned out... .' So! I hope all of my hard work pays off... TT^TT**

**A few things you should know before getting into this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired by more than just SnK/AoT. Another thing to know, this fanfic will be bi-langual. Originally it was the monsters spoke Japanese and the humans spoke English. However, my Japanese isn't very good, and I'm not Japanese... So! That being said, I'm switching the Monsters' language to Italian. The one language that I'm pretty good at ^w^ However, due to wanting to get this story done, I'll be using google translator for A LOT of the translations... It'll keep me from having to stop to think about translations all the freakin time :3 So, i****f there are any mistakes in translation, it is due to Google Translate. I've got too much work to go through for this story to go through every single translation. And we all know that with translations words are all jumbled up, that's why we put the translation after them, so that way you know what it's supposed to say XD**

**All that being said, translations will go as followed:**

**La frase inglese seguirà la frase italiana tra parentesi. (The English sentence will follow the Italian sentence in parentheses.)**

_Fallen: I suppose I'm going to be beta'ing for PaRaDiCe, here, which is awesome! She's been venting to me about this idea for months, now! I can't wait to see where you're going to be taking this one, Nickey! X3_

**My little Hikari there kinda put that in before I was completely done with the Author's note. First off, THANK YOU Fallen, for beta'ing this chapter for me. I really appreciate it. Secondly, have I told you guys how much I absolutely LOVE having Fallen around to help me out. ^w^ Now, this story isn't like Kindred, we won't be working every other chapter, I just have her beta some chapters that I think drabble on too damn long, and she fixes them ^w^ So thanks again Fallen! You're the best :3**

* * *

**Anyway! Enjoy! I do not own YGO or SnK/AoT or anything pertaining to the two. This is simply a fan-made story made for entertainment purposes.**

**On to the story! :D The first chapter is told in 3rd person POV.**

**Just so you all know:**

"Talking"

_'Mind Link'_

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Prologue**

The village of Domino was the safest of all the villages. It wasn't very big, but it was in the center of a large clearing, ringed by a slightly dense forrest. The village itself was surrounded by thick concrete walls that stood 164 feet (50 meters) tall. The center wall, Wall Ra, surrounded a castle that belonged to the Kaiba family and a few of the important officials' homes, as well. The wall outside of that one, Wall Osiris, surrounded a large portion of the village's houses. The outer wall, Wall Anubis was the tallest of the three (being only a few feet taller than the others), surrounded a few houses, and the fields that grew the population's food supply.

The reason behind the walls? Almost one hundred years ago a horde of monsters appeared, almost wiping out the entire human race. That was when the walls went up; it took a while, but eventually the thick concrete borders were finished, with four gates in each ring – one north, one south, one east, and one west. The largest of the three, and most important of the walls – Osiris and Anubis – held a smaller village in an arch shape, off the gated part of the wall. So, adding to the main village, there were eight districts which everyone resided in.

The Pyramidia district resided to the north, on the outer wall of Anubis. It had many trees, a rainforest-type floor, in all but one area at the center, where a large patch of sand sat with a great pyramid dewelling on it. Kul Elna district was on the southern part of Anubis. It looked much like a desert, the ground being sandstone with houses made of the same material, however it also contained oases of beautiful, green grass, healthy enough to feed the livestock that lived in the district. The Alcatraz district was used mainly for criminals. It sat on the eastern side of Wall Anubis. On the west side of Anubis sat the Shadow district. Its name said it all; the Shadow district was almost as dangerous as the Alcatraz district. Not even the soldiers that guarded the gate dared to enter.

Branching from Wall Osiris, were the districts Noah – named after a late son of the Kaibas, who died at birth – Paradius, Legendary, and Doma. The Noah district was on the north side, where the land was fertile, and grew the lushest of green grass. Paradius rested on the eastern side, a little less beautiful than the Noah district, but still blooming with life all the same. The Legendary district was just that, resting on the western side. It was rippled with rolling hills, a stream splitting the district in two. The final district was the Doma district, and it was much like an ancient ruin all in itself. On one side, sat a disused temple. On the other sat many houses, where people lived peacefully.

Solomon Motou and Arthur Hawkins were two of the villagers that lived in Domino. They lived around Wall Anubis, in the Kul Elna district, growing crops, as well as tending to and slaughtering cattle when meat was needed. They were also known to explore the outside world, gathering new supplies, discovering new places, and letting everyone know what was out there. They were the only two that were brave enough to venture outside (besides the doctor when he needed to go to another town), so no one else minded when they left through the gates.

* * *

The two were currently exploring the outside world, walking around the clearing just on the edge of the forest. "Well Solomon, my dear friend. I think we've explored every inch of the clearing" Arthur announced, as they took a step into the forest.

"Nothing compared to the rest of the world, huh Arthur?" Solomon chuckled, ducking under a tree limb.

"Not with everything that we've seen," Arthur agreed, stepping over a fallen tree.

The two carried on a little further into the woods before stopping and having a seat on another fallen tree. "Care for a bite to eat?" Solomon asked, holding up a sandwich

"I think I could go for a bite," Arthur sighed, taking the sandwich that was offered.

Solomon pulled out his own sandwich and the two sat there in peace, eating their snack. It had to be at least noon. "So, is your son planning on having any children soon?"

"Well, his wife has been wondering the same thing" Solomon chuckled. "He's just been so busy at work. Lyra goes and spends a lot of time with Yamina Sennen though, she can play with baby Yami."

"How old is Yami now?" Arthur asked looking over his shoulder at Solomon.

"Almost a year. I think Aknamkanon said he was eight months old."

"Aknamkanon is a great man."

"And an amazing doctor," Solomon agreed.

"Well," Arthur grunted, getting to his feet, "I suppose we should-"

"Hm?" Solomon hummed, turning around to face where Arthur stood "What is it Arthur?"

"There's a dog" he said, looking at the black dog in utter confusion.

"A dog?" Solomon asked, equally confused. He stepped over beside Arthur to look at the tall black canine. "Looks like a doberman," he said.

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Arthur asked, rubbing his chin as he thought of the possibilities.

The doberman suddenly began glowing, green armor covering his head, torso, and ankles. Silver plates appeared around his shoulder blades, and a blue wrap appearing around his waist, two blue guns manifesting, with one strapped to each of the dog's sides. To top it all off a green symbol appeared on the dog's forehead, making his eyes glow red. The green symbol was a circle, a smaller circle within and a six sided star criss-crossing in the center. The armored canine smirked wickedly, before growling. "È lì, prepararsi a morire." (You there, prepare to die.)

The two explorers exchanged looks before backing away slowly. "That dog just spoke..."

"Something tells me that's not a dog!" Solomon said.

"You think it's a Duel Monster?"

"I do."

"Shall we run for our lives?" Arthur asked, looking over at Solomon.

"We shall," Solomon agreed, turning and running with Arthur as the canine opened fire.

The two ducked away from the attack, bobbing and weaving between trees to avoid the gunfire. "Open the gate!" Arthur yelled once they were within earshot.

The guard saw the canine chasing the two explorers, and quickly aimed his gun at the dog, hoping to hit it. The gate keeper cracked the gate open, just enough for the men to get inside. The guard on the wall fired, hitting the dog in the eye. The canine let out a yelp, stopping in his tracks. He looked up at the guard on the wall and growled lowly "Si paga per quel!" (You'll pay for that!)

The dog turned, retreating for the time being, leaving the men to run inside the gate. Solomon and Arthur gripped their knees, bent over as they tried to catch their breath. "You two okay?" The guard asked, swinging down from the wall on his gear.

"Yeah, we're alright," Arthur assured.

"Well, either way, you should both go get checked over by the doctor," the guard informed them.

"Yeah, I think we'll do that anyway," Solomon managed, panting.

"Good," was all the man said before his line went up into the wall, and he went swinging away.

* * *

Aknamkanon chuckled at his young son. The little infant kicking around playfully on the floor, letting out little yelps that he used to get attention. His wife, Yamina, stood nearby, washing the dishes and watching the two of them play on the floor.

Little Yami lay on his back, his short, tri-colored, tousled locks flitting around his head in every direction. The base color of his hair was black, hilighted in blonde and red, and his bangs a beautiful golden color. His skin was tanned, like his father's, his slightly rounded eyes were captivating with their crimson color. The infant reached up, grabbing his father's black, speckled grey beard with his tiny hands. His eyes shined in amusement at his father's pain.

"You little punk," Aknamkanon chuckled, gently removing his son's hands from his beard. He put one of the tiny hands in his mouth, chewing on it playfully and earning a giggle from the baby.

A knock sounded at the door, earning the Sennens' attention. "I've got it dear, you play with Yami," Yamina said as she gracefully crossed the room. Her long red hair, highlighted blonde, swayed with her movements. Unlike Aknamkanon, she was pale with only slightly sun kissed skin, her eyes a red/brown color, and she wasn't very tall, then again none of her family really was. She opened the door, smiling at Arthur, Solomon, and Solomon's son and daughter-in-law. "Well hello," she greeted happily.

"Hey, Yamina," Lyra greeted happily, embracing the woman.

"Well, hello there," Aknamkanon greeted, walking over with Yami in his arms. "Ow!" he yelped, when Yami took a handful of his hair and pulled.

"Looks like the adorable little Yami found a new toy," Lyra chuckled.

"You silly boy, you can't have daddy's hair!" Yamina cooed, taking the baby from Aknamkanon. The baby giggled happily, taking his mother's hair in his tiny hands. "You can't have mommy's hair either," she chuckled, gently untangling his hands from her tresses. She walked away, Lyra walking along with her while Aknamkanon sat at the table with the other guests.

"What can I do for you two?" Aknamkanon asked.

"The guard on the wall wanted Solomon and myself to come see you. We were chased by what we believe to be a Duel Monster," Arthur informed him.

"Wow, well let me get my medical bag and we'll get you checked over."

The sound of glass breaking sent the men running to the back of the house where Lyra and Yamina stood. "Whoops," Yamina said sheepishly. "Sorry!" she apologized.

"I dunno who you scared more, us or Yami," Amun – Lyra's husband – pointed out, the infant yelling loudly in her arms with tears in his eyes.

"Shhh. Momma's got ya'," she whispered softly, walking away while gently bouncing the baby to quiet his cries.

Yamina admired the glow in her son's eyes as she bounced the baby. "You're a very special baby. You're going to change how this world sees things," she whispered the words that the Healer had told her the day that Yami was born. "Lady Isis says you'll play an important role in the future. I'm sure you'll have some hard times, but never give up Yami. Be strong, my brave, beautiful boy."

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending the first chapter. I just wanted to get a start on it before I begin skipping around ^w^ I've prepared well for this story, and I hope that it comes out as great as it's played in my head. :3 Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**

**For those of you wanting to know, the Monster in this chapter is:**

**Assault Dog**


	2. Little Moments

**Me: Okay! So, technical first chapter of AoDM. I hope a lot of you are enjoying this story, I've worked ridiculously hard on it, even though it won't show until we really get rolling into it... XD (Sorry for not updating CID this week you guys... I'm really busy and didn't get a chance to finish it.)**

**To Ern Estine 13624: Glad to hear you like it ^w^**

**To Rose: I'm glad to see you're still alive! And glad to hear you like the story! ^w^**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And the seal is a major plot point that will be revealed in time.. No spoilerz :P Lol, I plan on continuing, just updating randomly due to constant mind changing about certain events. ^w^**

**Anyway you guys and gals. I'm glad to see so many of you like it so far. Just a reminder, this story will be updated randomly, I'm not really on a schedule with it yet mainly because I keep changing my mind about everything.**

**I do not own YGO, Snk/AoT, or anything pertaining to them, this is simply a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy~**

**POV: 3rd person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 1**

**Little Moments**

* * *

Yamina giggled quietly as she watched her two-year-old son. The little toddler sat on the floor, his head whipping back and forth as he watched the broom in his mother's hands slide side to side. The bristles made a tolerable scratching sound as the swept, and the child's curiousity was peaked to the fullest.

Yami was easily entertained with simple things, but he never really wanted to do anything else. He shied away from people, including babies, toddlers, and even the younger children of the village. He'd found most of his entertainment in observing. Whether they be people, his parents, or simple whimsical items that his ruby red eyes fell on.

A knock at the door alerted the two of them to company, causing both heads to lift and peer towards the doorway. Yamina leaned the broom against the nearest wall, walking past her son to go answer the door. The toddler watched his mother walk away from him, letting out a little whimper before he stood too, running quickly after his mother.

"Hi, Lyra" the red-head greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Hey" Lyra chuckled warmly "I came to see how you two were doing with Aknamkanon being gone all week on business."

Lyra was a kind woman, unlike most people, she had a big heart for everyone. Her eyes were an indigo color which matched her peculiarly colored hair. Just like her mother's before her, it was a light blue with purple and blonde hi-lights running through it. Her skin complection was pale, just like Yamina's, the two of them having grown up together in this very town.

"We're doing good. I heard he was supposed to be coming back today. Yami and I were just sweeping the floor" she chuckled, looking down at the toddler that was hidden behind the dark brown skirt of her dress.

"Hi there, Yami" the bluenette greeted with a smile.

Yami quickly retreated behind his mother, almost toppling over from his swift movements.

"I see he's still very shy" Lyra chuckled.

"Yes, yes he is. Little Mahad came over the other day to see if he could play with Yami, but Yami wanted nothing to do with him. He stayed hidden the whole time he was here" Yamina sighed, feeling hopeless with her son's bashful attitude.

"Mahad?" Lyra asked, raising a brow "Isn't he six?"

"Six and a half" the taller of the two corrected, chuckling at the memory of the little one scolding her for not getting it right.

"Oh, that's right" the visitor chuckled with her.

The two women walked inside, Lyra taking a seat at the kitchen table while Yamina walked to the sink. "Care for some tea, Lyra?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to where the smaller woman sat.

"Tea would be great to talk over" Lyra chirped happily.

Yamina put the water on the stove to boil before joining her friend at the table. "Okay, Yami. Sweetie. If you're going to continue to hide, go to your room. I can't sit with you attached to my leg."

"Noo" the toddler whined, his brows furrowing as he buried his face deeper into his mother's leg.

"Yami, please" she pleaded with the toddler.

"No" he mumbled stubbornly "Muh momma."

Yamina sighed, deciding not to argue and pick up the cranky toddler, making him sit on her lap while she talked to Lyra. Yami kept his head buried in his mother's chest, hiding away from the guest. His mother rocked him gently as he sat there, one hand protectively around his torso, while the other brushed loving strokes through his hair.

"You're sleepy aren't you?" Yamina whispered, watching as Yami's eyelids began to droop shut.

"Mnmn" he hummed in defiance, itching his face with the back of his hand.

"Okay" she laughed quietly, knowing very well that it would only be a few minutes before he fell fast asleep.

Yamina stood not even five minutes later, cradling the sleeping toddler in her arms. She moved across the room carefully to remove the kettle from the fire once it started to whistle, not wanting to disturb the little one's sleep.

"I'm gonna go lay him down" she whispered to Lyra.

"Take your time" Lyra snickered.

Yamina gently laid Yami on her bed, placing a pillow on either side of him before walking out of the room. The front door opened on her way back through the hallway, her husband stepping in and sitting his bags on the ground.

"Hey honey" she greeted him quietly.

"Hey, where's my little man at?" Aknamkanon greeted, his head turning back and forth to look around for his son.

"Napping. He just went to sleep."

"Alright. Hey there Lyra" he greeted with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Aknamkanon. How was business?"

"Oh, same old same. I saw Amun on my way back through town. He seems busy as ever."

"I heard they're fixing to take a job in the next town over. Apparently some monsters bombarded the place, caused a bunch of damage."

"Yeah, I went through there on my way back, they sent a messenger to the town I was at. A bunch of people were injured." He shook his head sadly, his voice remaining serious. "Wasn't anything I could do. Those beasts are getting more and more powerful. It's sad, what happened over there. So many homes destroyed, and countless people killed for no reason."

"It's awful" Lyra sighed sadly.

"Daa!" Came a yell from the hallway, little thumping sounds following the cries. Aknamkanon stood, peeking around the corner as Yami half ran/half waddled to his father, his legs kicking out to the sides as the little one sprinted as fast as he could.

"Hey there buddy. I thought you were napping" the man chuckled, bending down and scooping the boy up off the floor.

"Momma menie" the toddler accused, throwing his finger towards his mother.

"Momma's a meanie?"

"Mhm. Hur mein."

"Momma, why you be mean to my boy?" Aknamkanon challenged playfully, chuckling when Yami let out a giggle of amusement.

"Momma's not mean. You're just not social" Yamina chuckled, walking over and pinching Yami's legs playfully. "You little rat."

"Me not wat! Yew wat!" He called out, throwing his arm forward as he pointed his finger at her once again.

"I'm not a rat. I'm momma."

"Yew wat. Ha ha" the toddler sang.

Yamina chuckled, shaking her head at the child before walking away, sitting back down across from Lyra.

"How 'bout you and I go for a walk?" Aknamkanon whispered to Yami.

"Otay."

* * *

The father/son duo walked around the village, enjoying the warm breeze that blew around them. Yami walked on the tip of his toes next to his father, his smaller hand wrapped securely in the grip of his father's larger one. The little boy shied away when villagers looked at him, quickly hiding behind his father.

"We've really gotta do something about that social awkwardness" Aknamkanon chuckled as Yami ducked behind him once again. "You should be playin with the village kids, not hiding from them."

"Me no like dem" Yami pouted.

"Why don't you like them?" His father asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

"Me no know" the boy shrugged.

"Are they too loud?"

"No."

"Are they mean?"

"No."

"Hmm" the man hummed in thought, looking at the sky before looking back down at his son. "Are they boring?"

"A wittle bit."

Aknamkanon couldn't help but laugh at his son, the boy was so silly sometimes. "What kind of friends do you want then?" He asked out of curiousity.

"I no know" Yami shrugged again.

Aknamkanon had studied his son since he was five months old. The boy had gotten up on his own and learned how to walk at that age. At two months he had sat up on his own, holding his head steady and everything. The boy had a fairly mature vocabulary, however his mouth wasn't able to sound out the words just right. He was also able to handle any conversation his parents or their friends threw at him.

Being a retired royal guard, and current doctor, Aknamkanon was honestly curious about his son's rapid growth. He didn't understand it, and it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. To add to his extremities, Yami healed rapidly too. He had fallen once, scraped up his knee and busted his chin, it took an hour, but his knee and chin had both healed, not even leaving behind a scar.

Even without his strange abilities, Yami was still fascinating. His display of exotic colors were also something odd. Unlike most children, where their parent's traits mixed together, Yami's features stayed a little more seperate. The black hair from his father being the base of his hair, the red and blonde colors from his mother running as hi-lights through his hair while blonde also dominated the fringe that hung on either side of his face.

To top it all off, his eyes were unlike any he'd ever seen before. His wife's family had odd colored eyes (a red-brown color) but Yami's were pure red. They were the brightest of reds he'd ever seen, and not even a hint of brown dared to touch the beautiful ruby orbs. He did notice, however, how gold hinted to swirl through the irises, blending in to make it seem as though his eyes were constantly glowing.

"Alright bub, it's getting late. Lets head back home" Aknamkanon sighed, looking down at the boy who seemed delighted at that news.

"Okay, da" Yami chirped, almost dragging his father back towards their home.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's where we'll end that chapter. Once again, I have a million other things I SHOULD be doing, but have yet to do them XD I'm such a slacker lol. Until next time everyone! * waves* Goodbye!**


	3. Grandpa

**Me: Okay, first off, I am SO SO SO sorry about not updating sooner. I've had a very terrible month, acutally, and it honestly doesn't show any signs of letting up... However, I got a bunch of reviews, a few PM's, a bunch of follows and favorites, and so I decided to update this week... Now then, to my reviewers!**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: I had to make Yami adorable. And I always spell Aknamkanon with a m XD I dunno why, but it's like I do it without thinking. And yes, I make covers for all my stories, I actually draw most of them myself :) I just want people to see exactly what I'm picturing. ^w^**

**To Rose: Omg, haven't talked to you in forever! D: lol, but I hope ur laptop is feeling better XD Also, glad to hear you're interested. ^w^**

**Anyway, guys and gals, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story, and reading it too. I hope that you all continue to enjoy it, and don't worry, it only gets better :) I just have to put in a few fillers first XD**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. This is simply a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy~! ^w^**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 2**

**Grandpa**

* * *

Yami ran ahead of his mother and father, jumping happily into the arms of his grandfather. Croquet Crocketts was Yami's mother's father. The man was in his mid sixties, had grey hair, and soft hazel eyes. The man lived alone in a house not far from the Sennens. His wife had died long ago, after giving birth to Yamina, but she had left him with a beautiful daughter, so he wasn't alone all those years. He was happier when she got married, and overjoyed when she had given him a grandson.

Croquet loved having his grandson around, he claimed it kept him young. Just like Aknamkanon, he too studied Yami, shocked by the boy's fast development. Most kids his age were barely able to walk, they'd still be stumbling around, tripping over every little thing, and they certainly weren't able to talk to the degree Yami could.

"How are ya buddy?" Croquet greeted him happily, ruffling his short tri-colored hair.

"Me hyper" the boy chirped happily, giggling when his grandfather picked him up.

"You're hyper?" He repeated, mock shock on his face.

"Yeah!"

"How bout some candy to help out your sugar rush?"

"Me wan' an aptle" Yami said with a smile.

"Alright, an apple it is. Lets go on in here an' get ya an apple."

"Otay."

Croquet carried the hyped up toddler into the kitchen, handing him an apple before setting him down. "Theres some stuff in the living room if ya get bored bub" he informed him before joining the other two at the table. "How's it look in that small town that got hit?"

"It was awful" Aknamkanon sighed. "There was no way for me to save those people that were caught by the blasts."

Croquet shook his head sadly "Its hard to say it, but not everyone can be saved. Especially not with those beasts around. They make life hell, and don't make living very easy."

"They seem to always show up when we don't need them."

"We don't _ever_ need them" Croquet almost growled, turning to look at his daughter.

"I-I know... I just mean, when times couldn't be worse is when they decide to show up.."

"I understand what you mean, dear. But, your father is right, we don't need those beasts around. Ever. They're terrifying beasts, that do nothing but cause trouble."

"Yes. I'm well aware."

"Papaw!" Yami cheered, running into the dining room.

"Whoa, hey there squirt. What is it?"

"I drew this" he chirped happily, holding up a drawing that left the adults wide-eyed and breathless. On the paper lay a wolf pup, he appeared to be curled up in a ball, and injured. The cuts across his body looked some-what serious, and his fur had shaded spots on it.

"Yami, why does he have shaded spots like that?" Yamina asked, still mesmarized by how good of a drawing it was.

"He has ow-ies. Dat's yucky stuffs."

"Where'd you come up with an idea like that?" Aknamkanon asked, earning the boy's curious eyes on him.

"I saw it.. In my dream last night... He was crying." The boy smiled a genuine smile before running off to go finish coloring.

The three adults watched as the boy sprinted away, obviously very happy with himself. "He truely is a special prize to behold" Croquet chuckled.

The man looked over when he heard his daughter sigh, catching a sad look in her eyes. "What is it, Yamina?"

"I just wish Yami was more like normal children his age.. I wish he would run and play with the other kids, not shy away from everyone, and hide behind whatever object is closest to him."

"Yamina, you have to look at it from Yami's point-of-view" Aknamkanon told her softly. "with the way everyone looks at him, and the whispers that run through this village, you can't really blame Yami for hiding. The boy is almost three and everyone treats him like a criminal."

"He's different, and everyone around here doesn't trust things that are different. Yami is a unique young boy, but I think Lady Isis was right. I do believe the boy is special" Croquet told the two of them.

"He's learning more and more by the day. I have a feeling he knows more than any of us" Aknamkanon pondered aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing. Have you noticed how he studies everything around him?"

"I have. The birds that fly through the sky, the bugs that crawl on the ground, he'll even hide behind the table on the porch and study everyone that walks past the house."

"He studies every little thing down to it's finest detail. Its like his brain grows more and more every day."

"And yet he doesn't show it all..."

"He's got one hell of a poker face, that's for sure" Croquet chuckled, watching as his grandson ran over to a nearby window, his head twisting back and forth as he watched people walk by.

"He's so curious" Yamina chuckled with him.

"I dunno if that's pure curiousity though. I think a part of him naturally wonders how everything works" Aknamkanon mused, his eyes narrowing towards his son.

"Isn't that curiousity?" His wife challenged with a smirk.

"I meant child-like curiousity. That's more adult-like curiousity" he countered with a playful glare.

Yamina snickered quietly as the three of them turned to watch the boy. His face was straight, not a hint of a smile anywhere on it. His eyes were constantly moving, up, down, left, right; just watching, _always_ watching. It appeared that no matter how much observing the boy did, too much, was never enough.

* * *

**Me: And, that's where we'll end that one. I hope you all enjoyed, I think the next chapter is a bit longer... Or at least one of the chapters that are coming up are... XD I'm actually in the middle of assisting my mother with renovating/painting/updating our house.. So my updates are going to be kinda gapped out for a while... I'll apologize ahead of time ^^' Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**


	4. The Boy Called Demon

**Me: Oh, my goodness, sorry for not updating sooner you guys and gals. I've been super duper busy, and lacking inspiration for much of anything other than Kindred. The rest of my stories are kinda at a stand still until I get going once again. **

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Grandpa and Arthur were the ones to start the story off XD But, Yugi isn't coming in till later chapter XD I promise he'll appear though. I didn't want to bring him in just yet out of fear of wandering away from the plot.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, so I hope you ladies and gents enjoy.**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two.**

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 3**

**The Boy Called 'Demon'**

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Yami had last visited his grandfather, and even though he loved the old man dearly, he didn't want to get up at seven in the morning just to go visit him..

The cranky toddler walked between his mother and father, holding a blue blanket around his tiny frame with one hand while the other wiped at his eyes. His father held a medical bag in his opposite arm, the man always carrying it just in case of an emergency. Aknamkanon was _always_ prepared, and his son admired that about him.

Yami let out a tiny yawn, rubbing away the droplets of water and sleep that gathered in the corners of his eyes. He was still tired, and barely had his eyes opened. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, eyes beginning to droop shut even though he was still walking. His eyes opened once again as he looked up, eyelids lowering in annoyance when he saw neither of his parents looked a bit tired.

Yamina blinked as she looked down at the boy, noticing the cranky scowl that was set on his face. "Aknamkanon, maybe we should've waited a little later to come visit father" she murmured quietly, hinting towards the toddler between them.

Her husband looked at her, his expression blank before he looked down at the boy. He faced forward with a smile before saying "Ah, Yami's young. He'll be fine."

His wife was not amused, as her eyelids lowered in annoyance to show. "I know he'll be _fine._ But he's going to be _cranky_" she growled lowly.

Aknamkanon sweatdropped, knowing she was getting angry at him once again for pushing their son too hard. "He's fine honey" he assured her. "No need to worry. Besides, Yami _loves_ coming to visit your father."

"Now daddy dummy" Yami scowled, over-hearing their conversation.

Yamina's head whipped around to look away, the back of her hand going up to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter. Aknamkanon's eyelids lowered, un-impressed with his son's comment and lack of enthusiasm. "Oh c'mon Yami, it'll be fun."

"Too eardy" the boy grumbled, narrowing his eyes in a glare as he looked at his father.

"Might as well get used to it, you're a doctor's son, and we get up early" his father announced happily.

"Me not gonna be a dot-tor" Yami retaliated.

"You're not?" The man looked down at his son with a brow raised, genuinely curious with what the boy wanted to be when he got older. He'd never actually asked him, and maybe now he would find out.

"No."

"What are you gonna be then?"

"Me be like dem guys. Only bettur" the toddler said, pointing up at one of the 5Ds guards.

"So you're gonna protect the city?"

"Yeah. That what me want."

"You know Yami, your daddy is a retired knight. You could do that" Yamina suggested.

"Me don't wanna guawd the woyals. Me wanna fight."

"The royal family needs protected too, ya know."

"Me know. Me dun wanna though."

"Oh! Yamina, did you know Mahad is going into training for the 5Ds?" Aknamkanon spoke up, pulling the attention from their son.

"Really?"

"Yeah, his father was telling me about it. Says he wants to get good enough to be a commander one day. So he's getting a head start."

"He's only six and half!" Yamina yelped.

"He's starting when he's thirteen" her husband sighed.

"Oh, I almost panicked" she chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, look who came to visit me!" Croquet's voice cut in, gaining all three of their attentions.

"Hi dad" Yamina greeted, wrapping her father in a hug.

"Hey sweetie. And how's my favorite little grandson?"

"Um... Cranky... Very cranky" Yamina informed him.

"I see. How about you come inside for some breakfast? I bet that silly dad of yours dragged you out this morning without a proper breakfast."

"You say dat again" Yami grumbled, happily following his grandfather into his house.

The two men sat down to wait for breakfast while Yamina went into the kitchen, Yami tagging along behind her. "Are you going to help?" Yamina chuckled to her son, watching him toddle along through the kitchen.

"Mhm" he hummed happily. Though they didn't always see eye to eye, Yami was still a momma's boy. He loved his father all the same, but with all the times he was gone, it was understandable why Yami was a momma's boy.

Yami handed his mother the eggs, watching as the woman busied herself with fixing breakfast. He grabbed the little stool his grandfather had made just for him, dragging it over to stand next to his mother. "What you makin' momma?"

"Hows some omelets sound?"

"Good" he nodded his head assuredly.

Yamina giggled quietly at her son before continuing her movements. Unfortunately, one of her quick movements didn't involve catching the egg that she had accidentally knocked off the counter. Which meant, said egg landed on little Yami's head, spreading around to cover his forehead and hair.

"Ugh, mommaa" Yami whined, very displeased with the egg that was now in his hair.

"Oh, shoot. Sorry sweetie. I didn't know I knocked that off." Yamina hurridly went off to get a towel to clear the egg from her son's features.

"It's slimy" Yami complained.

"Let's see if we can find that handsome face that belongs to my son" his mother hummed as she cleaned away the egg, sitting on her knees in front of him to better see his face. She smiled once it was all cleared away, putting her hand gently under his chin "There's my handsome boy" she said softly, placing a kiss on his forehead as she stood up.

Yami blinked as he watched her walk away. 'Handsome?' he thought to himself. After the way all the villagers stared at him, handsome was the last thing that he'd use to describe himself. He'd heard a few mumbles from the villagers, calling him weird, unusual, and one even called him a demon. He opened his mouth to say something when his mother came back in the kitchen, but at that time she had announced that breakfast was done.

The toddler followed his mother back and forth from kitchen to dining room while he helped her set the table. She put him up in his chair before setting a plate out in front of him like she did the rest of them. Yami never ate that much, he'd never be hungry, or really see the need in eating. However, not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings he'd always eat whatever she cooked.

As they were eating the four of them talked quietly, Croquet picking on Yami who had sat next to him like he always did. Yami didn't mind being around his grandfather, he was funny and didn't give him funny looks like the villagers did. He always told him what pretty eyes he has and how 'neat' his hair was. The old man had never once told him it was weird, but instead complimented him by telling him he was unique and the other villagers were simply jealous that they couldn't stand out like he does.

The things his grandfather said always made him feel better. But he still didn't know what the 'demon' thing was all about.

He and his mother took the dishes to the kitchen, him stopping there after the first drop and his mother going back to get the rest of them. The little one turned his head back towards his mother as she came back into the kitchen. "Momma?"

"Yes baby?" She asked sweetly, continuing her chore of dish washing.

"What's a demon?"

Yamina's head snapped towards her son, the chatter from the table coming to a stop as the other two adults turned to look as well. "Yami? Where did you hear that?" His mother asked, bending down to look at him.

"N-Nowhere. I.. I just wanna know."

"It's just a bad monster. That's all."

'Bad monster? I'm not a monster..' He thought for a minute trying to figure out why someone would call him that. Nothing about his appearance resembled a monster.. What.. Only one feature he could think of would make people think that about him. "What color eyes do they have?" He asked, his head facing the ground.

"Usually they're a glowing red. Or at least that's.. how.. Yami? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. Makes sense now" he sighed, stepping down off his stool.

"What makes sense, sweetie? What has gotten into you?"

"Apparently a demon" he whimpered before running out the front door.

"Yami!" Yamina called after him, sighing as she faced the ground. "What have I done?" She whimpered, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"You didn't do anything" Aknamkanon said quietly, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"It's no wonder Yami is so anti-social. If someone had called me names the way the village whispers about him, I'd be scared of everyone too. He's two years old, and just because his looks are a little odd, they treat him like he belongs in the Alcatraz district."

"Yamina.."

"If anything happens to my baby, this village will see Hell come to earth" Yamina growled before stepping around her husband to go find her son.

* * *

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry again for not updating sooner. I'm working on Kindred with Fallen, and we're getting into the parts where it requires us to plot together, and we have to plan further ahead, so I'll update this when I can, and update the others when I get the next chapter done. Until next time ladies and gents * waves * Goodbye!**


	5. Silver

**Me: So, we're back once again with the fourth chapter of AoDM! I hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story ^w^ Welcome to all the newcomers!**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^w^**

**So! as usual, I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to them. This is simply a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only. **

**Also, a warning. This chapter is where the language barrier comes into play. You will see what I mean as you read on. Enjoy!~**

**POV: Yami's POV**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 4**

**Silver**

* * *

I had closed my eyes long ago, tears running down my face, dripping to the ground below me as I ran. I didn't know how far I'd ran, or even where I'd ran to, but my legs were on fire. All I was sure of was that I had to get away from that place. I didn't want anything more to do with the villagers that inhabited the place. I didn't want to hear their evil whispers anymore. I just wanted to get away.

The wind pushed me along, blowing behind me as if guiding me to a particular spot. Unconciously, I followed where it pushed, deciding not to care anymore. My eyes burned with the tears, my lungs burning with the need for more oxygen as I gasped for air, and my feet ached with a dull pain that refused to go away.

My foot hit something, causing me to trip and fall, sending me sobbing into the dirt. A dull pain shot in my right leg once I hit the dirt. I brought my arms up, wrapping them under my face so my sobs were muffled to my ears, allowing me to hear all the noises around me.

"I ha-ha-te da-t pl-ace" I hiccuped into the dirt, snot and saliva mixing together as I coughed, sending it to the bare ground below.

_'Aiutami. Per favore_.' (Help me. Please.) A tiny voice whispered from somewhere. It took me a minute to realize it, but the voice had went through my head.

I lifted my head quickly from the dirt, revealing my surroundings to be a small wooded area. It was pretty dark, barely any light getting in to where I lay. The voice was somewhere deeper in the woods though, and it only got darker further in. "H-Hello?" I called out.

_'Per favore. Guida'_ (Please. Help) the voice whimpered again.

I ran the back of my hand over my eyes, wiping away the tears as I slowly got to my feet. I had to find this voice, it needed me, I knew it did. Only after standing did a searing pain in my right leg bring me back to my knees. "Ow" I whimpered, placing my hand carefully on my leg. There was something hard sticking out of my leg, but I couldn't tell what it was through the fabric of my pants, I could only assume it was my tibia.. A warm liquid dampened my hand, my pants were soaked in whatever it was - probably blood. I hissed at the pain, but I wanted to find the voice that was calling to me.

_'Guida'_ (Help) the voice yelped, sounding more desperate than ever.

It was unexplainable - or at least I couldn't explain it - but the language that I'd never heard before sounded like regular english to me. I was able to understand it and respond to it as the gears in my brain continued to turn. There was a light, and suddenly I felt like I could see everything, down to the tiniest of details. A strange feeling swirled in the pit of my stomach, and everything started making sense. "S-Sto arrivando" (I-I'm coming) I called back, letting the voice know that I was coming to help.

I carefully got to my feet once again, using the tree at my right to help myself back up. I used the trees to limp forward, searching in the darkness for the source of the voice, the small golden light being the only thing that lit up the shadows. The sun still hadn't fought its way into this part of the wooded area, so I had to examine my surroundings closely.

"C-Ciao?" (H-Hello?) I tried again, hoping I was at least getting close to wherever this voice was coming from.

"Negli qui" (Over here) the voice called, this time aloud and to my left.

I dragged my foot across the ground towards the voice, finding a small puppy laying on the cold ground. I carefully lowered myself to the ground, reaching out my hand to touch the pup. The golden light went out and my eyes returned to normal once my hand touched the puppy's back. "Stai bene?" (Are you okay?)

"Fa male" (It hurts) the pup whimpered.

A gasp escaped my lips when bright yellow eyes opened a peek, revealing where the pup's face was in the darkness of the wooded area. I gently guided my hand down the pup's back where I felt something. A warm liquid touched my hand, covering my finger tips with a sticky substance that smelled of iron and salt. Blood. This puppy needed my help, I'd never heard a dog talk before, but I couldn't just leave him here. He needed me.

"Va bene. Ti aiuterò" (It's okay. I'll help you) I assured it in a hushed voice.

I took the blanket off my shoulders, wrapping it securely around the pup, tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not tight enough to kill him. Or at least, what I assumed to be a him... His voice sounded like a boy. I put my finger to my lips, letting the pup know it was time to be quiet. I felt his head nod, letting me know he understood what I meant.

I slowly scooped the pup into my arms, careful not to harm him in any way. "Siente in grado di camminare con quella gamba?" (Are you able to walk with that leg?) The pup asked, his voice sounding as if it were full of concern.

"Sì. Sto bene." (Yeah. I'm fine.) I grunted as I lifted myself back up, having stumbled from a nearby branch.

I used the trees to balance myself, my right leg beginning to go numb from all the pain. I started wincing every few steps, the pain making my vision go blurry as it became too much for me to handle. It was at least midday when we finally reached the edge of the forest, following the sunlight to find the edge that led into a large open field.

"N-Now... W-We're.."

I didn't get to finish my statement as I fell over on my side. My arms tightened around the blanket that hid my puppy, holding him securely against my small frame. My eyes slowly blinked closed, my own consciousness fading away from me. Off in the distance I was sure I heard multiple calls, but I couldn't make out what any of them were saying. So, I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to take over as I fell asleep without another word.

* * *

**Me: And there's the end of that. I'll get back to work now, so I don't fall behind once again... Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**


	6. Monster

**Me: So, anyways, welcome back everyone. ^_^ And welcome to all the new followers/favorite-rs ^w^ I'm attempting to keep up with my old pace, but it's proving to be a bit difficult. ^^' I'll try my best though!**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: It was from Yami's perspective. Think I posted it in the beginning A/N XD maybe I accidentally deleted it o.O I dunno. I thought the monster was posted at the end, maybe I forgot to put that back in there too XD The pup was Silver Fang, it's also at the end of this chapter ^w^**

**Okay, peoples, I don't remember what all I was going to put in this note up here, so I guess that's it XD It's back in 3rd person, so it's no longer from Yami's perspective.**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two. This is simply a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only ^w^ Enjoy~!**

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 5**

**Monster**

* * *

"Yamina!" Lyra yelped, having spotted the tiny form laying in the grass.

The group of five went sprinting across the field to where the boy lay, his eyes closed, his pant leg bloodied, and a bloody blanket in his hands, squeezing it as if his life depended on it. "Aknamkanon" Amun called, pointing at the boy's leg "Looks like he messed his leg up."

A low growl came from the blanket as Aknamkanon stepped closer to Yami, bright yellow eyes glowing in warning to the approaching man. The pup slowly pulled himself from the blanket, dragging his back legs until he stood protectively in front of the young boy.

"I-Is that thing..." Yamina gasped, hardly able to believe her eyes.

"It's protecting him" Aknamkanon said, taking a cautious step back, clearly astonished to see such a thing.

"It's just a damn puppy, kick the damn thing to the side and examine the child before he gets an infection" Croquet growled, wanting to protect his grandson as he went stomping forward.

"Dad, don't-" Yamina tried to warn, but it was no use.

Croquet took a step too close and the little pup lunged forward, nipping him on his foot as a warning to stay back. The elder man let out a yelp of pain, falling backwards with his foot in the air. "Damn thing bit through the boot and everything!"

"He's protecting Yami. You're not going to get close without being attacked" Aknamkanon explained, lowering himself to the ground a few feet from the pup. "Easy boy. We're here to help the boy. He's our son."

The pup tilted his head back and forth, listening to every word. He crawled slowly towards the man, breathing in his scent as he approached. He had smelled this scent, it was on that boy that had saved him. Slowly, he lifted his paw, placing it on the man's leg to let him know he understood. "Good boy" Aknamkanon praised the pup, placing his hand on the little one's head. "Thank you."

Aknamkanon picked up the pup, walking over to Yami with it in his arms. He took the blanket from Yami's arms, re-wrapping the pup with it. "Let's keep you covered up until I'm able to get you fixed up."

The pup let out a small whimper, his ears flicking back and forth as he looked over to the little boy. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Yami gets help too." Aknamkanon watched as the pup's ears straightened, his attention fully back on him. "Now, lets get you two home" he grunted, picking the two of them up after placing the pup back in Yami's arms.

Yamina watched the pup sniff Yami before it stuck it's tongue out, placing gentle licks on the side of the boy's face. Little whimpers were heard every now and then, as if the lunar colored pup were trying to wake him. She managed a nervous smile, she didn't trust the beast, but it _was_ protecting her son.

* * *

Aknamkanon rolled up his sleeves, preparing to straighten and fix Yami's leg, the rest of the group stood around the room, and the pup laid on it's side keeping a close eye on the man. The man gasped when he rolled up Yami's pant leg. The leg that had previously been broken, was now almost completely healed.

"What is it Aknamkanon?" Yamina asked, taking a step closer as she feared the worst.

"I-It's healed... It's _healing._"

"What?" The question rang through the room, having come from every other mouth in the small space.

"His leg. The bone was sticking out and the leg was clearly broken. But.. Now the bone itself is almost completely healed, and the cut is beginning to close up."

They all circled around the little toddler, watching as the bone finished healing itself with a golden seal, while the cut slowly sewed itself back up with a golden thread, making it look as though the skin were never penetrated. If not for the long scar that ran up and down where the cut once was, you'd never know he had a wound there.

The five adults looked at each other, not knowing what to say to what they had just witnessed. They all looked back down when they heard a small groan, watching as Yami's eyes began to flutter open. "Da?"

"Hey buddy. You alright?" Aknamkanon asked softly.

The little one suddenly shot up, looking around him quickly "Where my doggie?" A bark sounded, making Yami turn his head to the left. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of the tiny pup "Silber!" He chirped, wrapping his arms around the pup after it'd limped over to him. Silver's tail wagged happily as he began to lick the little toddler's face, forgetting about his own pain, if only for a few seconds. "Da, you fix him?"

Aknamkanon looked over at Yamina, who in turned looked at Yami. "Yami? Sweetie.."

"Please momma" the toddler begged. "He's my fwiend" he claimed, wrapping his arms around Silver's neck with big watery eyes.

Yamina sighed, there was no way for her to say no to that look. To top everything off, Yami had called the pup his friend. He hadn't had a friend in this world, and now he was so happy. "I'll make you a deal" Yamina said softly, crouching down to be level with her son. "You stop being so shy from people, and you can keep Silver."

"Deal!" Yami chirped, not even hesitating to agree if it meant he could keep his friend.

Yamina's mouth dropped open, _there_ was something she thought he'd _never_ agree to. 'He must really care about that puppy' she thought to herself, a smile spreading across her face.

"Alright bub. Sorry but your friend here may feel some pain. I'll make him all better though. Okay?" Aknamkanon said, patting the pup gently on the head.

"Otay" Yami chirped, handing the injured pup over to his father.

"You guys are really going to heal up that pup and let him keep it?" Croquet practically growled. "After that monster almost bit my damn foot off?!"

"Da-"

"Don't call him that!" Yami screamed, standing up as his anger flared. "You not call my fwiend a munster! You bully! Shut up!"

The adults' eyes widened, a gasp escaping Yamina's lips as she turned to look at her son. "Those mean words" Yami continued, tears beginning to well up in his eyes once again. "Those mean bad things. You no call my Silber a munster! That hurts feelings. It make you feel like a cweep! So shut up papaw! _My Silber not a munster!_"

Yamina quickly scooped the two year old up, holding him to her shoulder while he cried, her other hand stroking through his hair. "Shhh, shhh. It's okay baby. Mommy's got you" his mother cooed softly, bouncing him a little while attempting to calm him.

"He no munster" Yami sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"I know.. I know, baby.. Shhh."

"Momma?" The toddler murmured, pulling his face back to look at his mother.

"Yes baby?"

"We lay down?"

"Yes baby, we can go lay down" she answered softly, shooting her father a warning glance before finishing her walk back towards the big bedroom.

Yamina laid on her side, wrapping her arms around Yami while they lay still on the bed. Yami began to drift off, his head snuggled up against her left arm, while her right hand ran aimlessly through his hair. "Love you momma."

The woman smiled at her son's words, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Love you more" she whispered back as the little one drifted off while Aknamkanon got to work on the tiny pup.

* * *

**Me: Aaaand there's that chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I'm completely exhausted, and just worn out for the week, so I'll try to update when I can you guys... I'm trying my best, trust me, but I'm struggling to keep up... I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time ladies and gents * waves * Goodbye!**

* * *

**The Monster in this chapter is:**

**Silver Fang – Silver**


	7. Adventures

**Me: So first off, sorry for taking so long to update... I've been super busy, and just not feeling like working on stories much, plus when I do want to work on them I just think up new ideas and get to work on those instead of working on the stories I should be working on... I also just got my glasses, so I'm still adjusting back to them, which means migraines, headaches, etc... And it sucks... So anyway, there's that. I'll be randomly updating for a while, because I'm just really not feeling like working on stuff... I'm extremely busy and my mood has just been in the pisser for a while now... But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: It is usually Yugi's job, but I decided to mix it up a bit XD He'll be coming in within a few chapters... (He still doesn't exist yet XD) No worries, I don't remember the exact chapter he comes in, but it's in at least 5 more chapters... Chapter 10 or 11 I think ^w^**

**To LuckyKoneko: Welcome! XD I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much.. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll get more chapters going this week so I can get caught up ^w^**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT or anything pertaining to the them. Enjoy~!**

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 6**

**Adventures**

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Yami walked along beside his father happily. Aknamkanon had some business to attend to and had finally decided to let the five year old tag along. The boy was short for his age, only reaching a little below his father's hips when standing straight. His black hair, hi-lighted blonde and red lay flat on his head, reaching only to the beginning of his neck, his bright fringe, matching his blonde hi-lights, parting on either side of his face, reaching to his chin. His exotic red eyes had narrowed, and were sparkling with excitement from the new journey.

The young boy looked around the new area. He'd never left Kul Elna, so everything was all new to him. "Dad this place is so cool" he said as he looked around.

Aknamkanon chuckled at his son's excitement. Yami had always been different compared to the other children. He was excited with journeys and new things. The boy didn't have any friends though, with the exception of his furry companion that seemed to follow him no matter where he went.

The child had never really tried to make any friends though, either. Not even with Aknamkanon's friends' children. He'd always distanced himself from everyone, though they all knew with the strange looks that the villagers gave him, it was understandable. At least the boy didn't hide away anymore when they went into the village. That had been the deal though, he'd become more social, and in return he got to keep his furry companion.

"Don't wander off too far" he warned once they reached his destination.

"I won't."

"I'll be back out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Yami watched his father walk into the building before wandering off. He tended to keep away from people, but today he was exploring a new place. As he was walking he passed a part of the village that wasn't too far from a small wooded area. He looked at it with wonder, but didn't dare to wander near. His father told him that wooded areas were dangerous, and to stay far away from them. Even though he'd ended up venturing into one when he was only two.

_'Yami'_ the lunar colored pup called, his voice echoing through Yami's head. _'perché siamo qui?' _(Why are we here?)

_'Mio padre ha una riunione' _(My dad has a meeting) the little one shrugged. He'd figured out in a few days time that he could communicate with the pup telepathically. It took a few days to figure it out because the pup wasn't up for teaching the boy while he was recovering. But since he'd discovered he could do it, he did it, keeping conversation with the pup even when it looked as if he were doing nothing more than looking at the sky.

_'Vedo.'_ (I see.) The pup walked along beside Yami, noticing the questioning looks that the villagers gave them. He heard a few of the whispers that wafted through the crowd and understood Yami's distance from everyone. His village did the same thing to the boy, but Silver didn't know that it spread this far. 'What is wrong with these people?' He growled to himself, angry that anyone would judge such a boy just by appearances.

_'Yami?'_

_'Hm?'_ The boy hummed, looking out of the corner of his eye at the pup.

_'Perché è tutto così crudele?' _(Why is everyone so cruel?)

_'Solo che non capiscono niente.' _(They just don't understand anything.) Yami answered simply, looking back up to watch where he was going.

Silver looked up at the boy with somewhat wide eyes. He'd been with this boy for three years now, and yet he never ceased to amaze him. The boy was only five, but he acted more mature than most adults. Everyone passed judgement on him, but he just ignored them and walked forward, his head constantly held high.

He'd grown up a lot in three years time. What used to bother him and what he had called a curse, were now nothing to him and a gift. He used to see himself as a demon, but now he saw himself as different, unique even, but never a demon, just like his grandfather told him.

Silver couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled through his chest, he was so shocked and in awe that he found it funny.

_'Cosa c'è di così divertente?'_ (What's so funny?) Yami asked, the pout evident even without seeing his face.

_'Sei così matura. Trovo comico.'_ (You're so mature. I find it comical.) The pup chuckled.

_'Cosa c'è di così divertente?'_ (What's so funny about that?)

_'Niente. Solo che tutti gli altri nel tuo villaggio è un idiota.'_ (Nothing. Except that everyone else in your village is such an idiot.)

_'Perché dici questo?'_ (Why do you say that?) Yami asked curiously. He _did_ believe that everyone in his village was a little _under educated_, but he'd never go so far as calling them idiots. Then again, this _was_ Silver we were talking about. The wolf pup didn't have much of a tolerance for ignorance, and he wouldn't put up with -what he called- 'stupid' people.

_'Molte ragioni. Per cominciare, perché non capiscono nulla.'_ (Many reasons. For starters, because they don't understand anything.)

Yami noticed the harshness in the pup's voice. He knew that Silver heard the whispers, and he knew how angry it made him to hear them. The boy stopped in the middle of the dirt road, causing the pup to stop before turning to look at him. Yami smiled at Silver, crouching down and running his hand over the pup's head. _'Grazie. Per essere il mio amico.'_ (Thank you. For being my friend.)

Silver's yellow eyes widened slightly as he looked at the boy. His curious gaze turned to one of shock. This boy.. This kid that saw the world in a whole different way, thought of him as an equal. Not as a monster as all these other people did, but as an equal, and a friend.

_'Tu sei pazzo, ragazzo'_ (You're crazy, kid) Silver chuckled with a smile.

Yami chuckled as he stood back up, walking forward with the pup at his side. _'Sai, non è la prima volta che me lo hai detto.'_ (Ya know, it's not the first time you've told me that.)

Silver chuckled along with the child as they walked a ways down the road, ignoring the strange looks they got from passers by.

* * *

They ran through a field of tall grass, jumping and playing as children normally do. Though they were smarter than the average children their age, the two youngsters still loved to romp around and play just like other kids.

Yami tackled the tiny pup to the ground, rolling down a hill with him until the two of them sat at the bottom, dizzy from the circling. They both laughed as they fell over, too dizzy to move or do anything.

Silver lay on his side, panting from having run so much, while Yami lay next to him, out of breath from all the fun they were having. _'Silver, voglio vederlo.'_ (Silver, I wanna see it.)

"Mm?" The pup hummed, lifting his head to look at his companion.

"Il mondo. Voglio vederlo. Con i miei occhi" (The world. I wanna see it. With my own eyes) he said, his arms wrapping behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

Silver looked up at the sky, the wind ruffling his fur and cooling him. "Suona come una avventura di una vita." (Sounds like an adventure of a lifetime.)

"Facciamolo un giorno" (Let's do it one day) Yami said, sitting up in the long grass. "Me e te. Insieme." (You and me. Together.)

The lunar colored wolf pup looked at Yami and chuckled. "Ce l'hai, ragazzo." (You've got it, kid.)

"Non sei molto più vecchio di me, lo sai. Che si fa un bambino troppo." (You're not much older than me, you know. That makes you a kid too.)

"No, che mi fa un cucciolo" (No, that makes me a pup) Silver said with a grin.

"Malandrina" (Smartass) Yami grumbled.

Silver chuckled as he wiggled along the ground, finally reaching Yami and knocking him over. "Silver" Yami chuckled as the pup wiggled, playfully wrestling with the boy. Yami finally wiggled from under the wolf pup and turned to run away in a game of chase.

The boy ran as fast as he could, his head turned to look back at the pup behind him. He turned his head to look forward as he ran into someone, falling backwards "Oops, sorry" he apologized, not looking up at the man.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to watch where you're going?" The man growled, turning around and reaching for the boy.

Silver jumped between the man and the boy, his lips rippling back in a snarl as a warning. A threatening growl rippled from the pup's throat, telling the man to back off. The man jumped back a little ways at the sight of the pup, his anger dissipating into fear as he backed away.

"You shouldn't mess with me. My dog doesn't like it" Yami warned as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"You should watch where you're going then!" The man growled at him, earning another snarl from the pup.

"I'm sorry. Did my son do something wrong?" Aknamkanon asked, appearing behind the man with a frown on his face.

"Better teach your kid to watch where he's going" the man grumbled before turning around and walking away. Yami glared daggers at the man's back, his five year old brain not being able to hold back the urge to stick his tongue out.

Aknamkanon sighed as he turned to look back at Yami. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry, dad. I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into that guy."

"Well, thank you for protecting him, Silver."

The man received a bark in response, the little pup's tail wagging happily.

"C'mon. Let's go see what mom's fixing for dinner" his father chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

"I hope it's something good" Yami chirped, climbing back on his horse with his father's help.

"Isn't your mother's cooking always good?" Aknamkanon asked, picking up Silver Fang and handing him to Yami.

"Well of course" the boy chuckled sheepishly. "Except some vegetables."

The boy's father chuckled, shaking his head at the boy. "I'm hungry either way. How about you?"

"Not really" Yami shrugged. "I never really am though."

Aknamkanon looked at Yami with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm never hungry. That's why I don't eat lunch. And why most of the time I don't eat breakfast either. I like to eat fruits though."

The man's eyes narrowed at his son, wondering what on earth made him the way he was. He grew mentally and matured faster than anyone, and to add to all that he hardly ever ate except a fruit in the afternoon, and his mother's dinner. But if it weren't for wanting to spare his mother's feelings, Yami wouldn't eat anything but that fruit all day long.

Another thing that bothered him (in the way that a child wouldn't normally do it) is that Yami constantly drank water. He never asked for tea, and he'd drink a cup of milk for breakfast, but that was it. He made sure to get in at least one cup of milk, other than that it was always water. He was glad that Yami did drink water, because it was healthy, but on the other hand he kind of wished that Yami would just be a normal kid.

Aknamkanon looked back at his son who smiled in return, causing him to shake his head once again and smile. Yami may be odd, but the man loved him nonetheless. He was proud to have a son like Yami, the boy was smart, and he was kind even though no one else was kind to him. He learned to accept what the villagers said, and he took it with grace and dignity. He held his head high, but not higher than anyone else's. He never thought himself better than anyone else, but he never thought himself no less than anyone else either.

* * *

**Me: So! There's the end of that chapter. Little Yami is growing up and beginning to bloom into his personality. Hope you all enjoyed, list of monsters that star in each chapter are at the bottom, so if you're curious, they are named in the order they appear in the chapter. Some will be repeated, but that's just so I don't confuse you ^^ Until next time! * waves * Goodbye! (I'll try not to take so long next time... Hopefully with the glasses I won't XD)**

**Monsters:**

**Silver Fang**


	8. Training

**Me: Since it is labor day, and I assume you guys and gals have nothing better to do... I figured I'd update. We all have a day off, and I was bored, so I went ahead and worked on my stories XD So much for a day off... Anyway! I hope you all enjoy your labor day, and this chapter. So, I'll leave you to it. **

**To CrystalOfTime: True, but this is in the time where people weren't used to change.. I think XD**

**To blueeyesdarkmagic: Well, it is the hair I give him in every one of my stories XD Puzzleshipping probably won't show up for a while. I'm doing it different this story, and holding off on it.. Or at least trying to XD I'm ahead pretty far, and where I'm at Yugi is in the story, but no shipping yet ^w^**

**So, all that being said, I hope you all enjoy. I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. This is a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

**POV: 3rd person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 7**

**Training**

* * *

"Okay, son" Aknamkanon sighed, standing next to Croquet and looking at the boy and the wolf. "You two seem to always find trouble, and you always depend on Silver to save you. So, your grandfather and I have decided to _secretly_ teach you how to protect yourself."

"Why'd you put so much emphasis on 'secretly', dad?" The boy asked, tilting his head as he looked at his father.

"Because" Croquet answered "by _secretly_ we mean, your mother doesn't find out."

"Oh."

"Now, I'm not too sure Silver can do much other than nip through people's shoes. He's not very big, so I don't think it'll take too much to knock him down and out."

"So, we're going to teach both of you some things" his grandfather added.

Silver sat beside Yami, his head tilted to the side as he watched them all talk. He caught a few things they were saying, thanks to the boy teaching him some of their language. However, all he caught was that they were going to be trained. Trained for what?

Aknamkanon had training from his days as a knight, where he learned to defend himself, fight off people bigger than him, and basic maneuvers that would allow him to dodge punches or break peoples grip off him. He'd learned the basics and then some. He knew with how different Yami was he needed to be trained to defend and protect himself anyway, whether Silver was involved or not.

Croquet – however - had training from the 5Ds guards. He had retired from them twelve years ago, leaving behind a legacy to be told. He had fought with the best of them, and even though his whole squad had been brutally ripped to bits by those monsters, he had survived, and taken them all down. He was seen as a hero by the 5Ds, but a terrible person to himself. He had let his friends die, had failed to protect them all. But now, he had a chance to make up for all that. He had a chance to teach his grandson, and protect him in the way he'd failed his friends.

Yami paid close attention to everything they taught him. He moved in all the ways they taught him to, dodging all the attacks that were sent at him. The two men had discovered that Yami didn't need to be _taught_ much though. His natural instincts seemed to kick in, his body moving before Aknamkanon or Croquet were even aware of what move _they_ were going to make against him. Yami's body showed no signs of movement until it was already too late to dodge the attack the boy sent.

He learned faster than they'd thought possible, yet it didn't surprise them. The boy had never ceased to amaze them in any way. He'd learned everything else rapidly, so why would he be delayed when it came to learning self-defense.

The pup learned pretty rapidly too, attacking and dodging in time with his younger counterpart. He was determined, and that determination set his golden eyes ablaze. He showed that no matter what the circumstances, he would protect the boy at all costs.

As they were training, the two men looked up after a blow had pushed them back. They had to stop and admire the sight they saw. Yami's eyes were alight with a crimson hue, glowing with golden speckles. Beside him stood the wolf pup, his chest huffed out, and if Aknamkanon didn't know any better, he'd say the wolf pup had grown an inch or two. The pup's eyes glowed golden, the pupil no longer visible within their depths.

The two were no longer playing around. They would protect and defend each other, no matter what the costs. They didn't need any training.. They were ready for anything, and would have each others backs no matter what. If the aura coming off them didn't scare danger off, the matching snarls they wore would.

"Alright" Aknamkanon sighed, fearing that if they were to continue both he _and _Croquet would be seriously injured. With the look and ominous feeling coming from those two it was hard to imagine getting into a fight, and escaping in one piece. "That's enough for today."

The boy and wolf relaxed, their auras dissipating to nothing as they came down from their adrenaline rushes. "That's it?"

"Yeah. For today at least.. You two may have plenty of energy, but your grandfather and I need time to build some stamina back up."

"Ugh, yeah... Yeah we do..." Croquet panted.

"Sorry about that" Yami apologized, seeing it as his fault the two of them were so wore out.

_'Non mi dispiace' _(I'm not sorry) Silver grumbled, still a little angered that they would come at them like that, even if it was just training.

Yami nudged him with his foot, a silent sign for him to be quiet.

_'Oi'_ Silver started to fight back, but the glare Yami shot him had him buttoning his yap once again.

The two older men stood up straight, looking at the boy and his pup. "Well, it's time to head on home" Croquet grunted as he stretched.

"Yeah, Yamina will be worried if we're gone for much longer."

"Hey, dad... What exactly did you tell mom we were doing?"

"Going to the next town over so I could get some work done. I told her I was bringing grandpa along so he could keep an eye on you so you didn't get in trouble like you did the last time."

"Wasn't my fault. That idiot shoulda been watchin' where he was going."

"Says the boy that was looking backwards while running forwards" Aknamkanon retorted.

"I- um... Touche..."

Aknamkanon chuckled at his son's expense, knowing that he'd gotten him there. "Now, if you're done. Let's get home, it's time for dinner."

"Yes sir" Yami mumbled, following along behind his father.

* * *

**Me: Not too long of a chapter, and I apologize for that, but it's kind of a filler chapter to show off Yami's capabilities with Silver... So... Yeeeaaahhh... Anyways, I'll catch ya guys next chapter. Until next time ladies and gents * waves * Goodbye!**

**Monsters:**

**Silver**


	9. Lizard

**Me: So, uh I wanted to update today, and I'm in the process of going back through my stories so that I can kinda revise them, but my keyboard is deciding to be a dick head, and some of the letters I don't manage to hit, or I get typing too fast and hit the wrong the one, and it makes a whole different word... So, I apologize for any mistakes like that, they're somewhat not in my control X3 all that being said, I hope that I didn't make too many mistakes this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy. I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT or anything pertaining to them. Enjoy~!**

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 8**

**Lizard**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yami had had his adventure with Silver in the other city. Silver had been with Yami for three years, and knew almost everything about the boy. He understood why Yami didn't interact with anyone, but he never really understood why he didn't talk to anyone. There were plenty of children his age, and they seemed nice enough, he never heard any of them whispering any mean things about Yami.

_'Yami, perché non parla con nessuno?' _(Yami, why don't you talk to anyone?) Silver asked telepathically, watching as people walked past them.

_'Non dovresti parlare con gli sconosciuti, Silver'_ (You're not supposed to talk to strangers, Silver) Yami sighed, his mouth remaining shut as his words were transmitted to the pup beside him.

Silver looked up at the boy, tilting his head to the right with a brow raised. _'Yami, non ti ha amici?'_ (Yami, do you not have any friends?)

Yami stopped in his tracks, his eyelids lowering as a sad look glimmered in them. _'Certo che faccio.'_ (Of course I do) He said quietly. _'Ho te' _(I have you) he finished, smiling at the pup to his right before continuing forward.

Silver's brows raised in a mixture of shock and confusion. He stood there watching the boy walk away, tilting his head to the left before quickly walking to catch up to the boy.

* * *

"I don't understand though, if it _is_ a Monster why hasn't it attacked Yami yet. Or any of us for that matter" Yamina asked.

"It attacked me!" Croquet complained.

"To protect Yami though. It seems to be wanting to protect Yami" Aknamkanon pointed out.

"Doesn't make any sense to me" Lyra sighed.

The adult group was currently sitting on the porch at the Sennen household. Lyra, Yamina, Croquet, Amun, and Aknamkanon were sitting in a circle of chairs watching as Yami walked away with Silver at his side.

"Maybe it's because Yami saved him" Aknamkanon mused aloud.

"Maybe" Yamina sighed.

"Still doesn't make any sense" Lyra sighed with a shrug of her shoulders.

Suddenly the five of them sat up straight, their eyes widening as a weird feeling rushed over them. "M'Lady" Isis greeted as she appeared, smiling at where the boy and his pup stood.

"Lady Isis" Yamina greeted.

"Good day, Lady Isis" Aknamkanon greeted.

"I couldn't help but over-hear your confusion and worries" she said, turning to them with the smile still on her face.

"Lady Isis, you said Yami was special when he was born. What did that even mean?" Yamina asked.

"Have you not figured that out already, Yamina?" Isis asked her with a kind smile.

"I-I... um.."

"Come down here. Tell me what you see" Isis told them, turning her attention back towards the boy and dog.

"I see my son and a dog that we believe to be a-"

"Stop."

"Hm?" Yamina hummed, looking at the village Healer.

"May I tell you what I see?" The woman asked, her attention remaining towards the boy.

"O-Of course" Yamina stuttered, a little taken aback at the tone in the woman's voice.

"I see a _team_. A team that's going to _change_ this world."

Yamina turned back towards the boy, watching as he giggled, running playfully in a circle with the pup chasing after him. "So-" Yamina stopped her sentence when she turned her head back, realizing that Isis was gone.

"Ya know" Aknamkanon said, one hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully "She may be right."

* * *

Yami laid on his back in the grass beside a large boulder. They had run quite a distance from the house, and were currently in the middle of a field. He closed his eyes while Silver curled up on his stomach, guarding him from any harm.

Silver saw something move on the boulder, his head tilting as he looked at the tiny red lizard. "Yami, che cos'è?" (Yami, what is that?) The pup whispered, his eyes never leaving the reptile.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, looking up at the boulder. "Si presenta come una lucertola" (It looks like a lizard) he said, his head tilting to look down at the pup once again.

The tiny pup hopped off Yami's stomach and walked over to the lizard, his nose constantly sniffing. The lizard looked up and bit down on the pup's nose when it got too close, causing the pup to yelp loudly. "Ohi! Ottenere questa cosa di dosso" (Ouch! Get this thing off me) Silver whimpered.

"Tenere ancora" (Hold still) Yami said softly. He put one hand on the pup to settle him down, the other going on the lizard's head. His thumb went on one side of the lizard's face, his pointer finger going on the other side. Yami's eyes widened a bit when the familiar feeling went through his body, the golden eye of Anubis appearing on his forehead once again. "Ciao?" (Hello?)

The lizard's narrow pupils moved to look at Yami, it's mouth still securely on Silver's nose. _'Puoi capirmi?'_ (You can understand me?)

_'Posso. Puoi lasciare andare il naso di Silver adesso?'_ (I can. Can you let go of Silver's nose now?)

_'Oh! Scusi.'_ (Oh! Sorry.) The lizard apologized, releasing the poor pup's nose.

"Si Silver bene?" (You okay Silver?)

"Già. Il mio naso è solo un po 'dolorante" (Yeah. My nose is just a little sore) he said, his voice sounding funny while he was holding his sore nose.

Yami chuckled at the sound of Silver's voice, but turned back towards the lizard. "Come ti chiami?" (What's your name?)

_'Il mio nome è Slifer'_ (My name is Slifer) the lizard reported, wrapping himself around Yami's arm. _'C__hi sei?'_ (Who are you?)

"Il mio nome è Yami" (My name is Yami) Yami replied, holding his hand out to Silver as he introduced the wolf. "Questo è Silver." (This is Silver.)

"Felice di conoscerti" (Nice to meet you) the pup greeted finally putting his paw back on the ground.

"Hai intenzione di restare?" (Are you gonna stick around?)

_'Non come ho nessun posto dove andare.. Se va bene con voi'_ (Not like I have anywhere to go.. If it's alright with you) the lizard shrugged.

"Beh, benvenuto nella famiglia Slifer. Non si parla in giro nessun altro però" (Well welcome to the family Slifer. No talking around anyone else though) Yami welcomed the lizard.

_'Inteso.'_ (Understood.)

Yami sat back down in the grass, enjoying his free time with Silver and their new friend, Slifer. The tiny lizard was red, his belly was black, he had sharp silver claws, and a pointy nose. He wasn't very big, his nose went to the tip of Yami's fingers while his tail stopped a little ways down the boy's forearm.

The three of them lay in the grass, talking amongst themselves and joking with each other. Silver began telling Slifer about Yami, and how he was nothing like anyone else. He told him how Yami saw them as friends, not as beasts or monsters as everyone else did. Slifer was hesitant to believe the wolf, but decided to stick around and see it with his own eyes.

Yami giggled happily, a yawn escaping his lips causing his giggles to cease. They'd been out for at least a couple hours, and the sun was beginning to go down. "Dovremmo tornare a casa. Dai." (We should get home. Come on.)

Slifer wrapped securely around the boy's arm, his head lay on top of Yami's arm, his body swirling around the boy's forearm. Yami began his walk home with the pup once again at his side.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked through the door to his house, Silver close behind, his eyelids drooping shut as well.

"You boys look tired" Yamina said softly, cupping Yami's cheek in one hand and rubbing Silver's head with the other. Silver placed his front paws on Yamina's bent leg, leaning into the touches. "You keep my Yami safe. Don't you?"

Yamina picked up Silver while Aknamkanon picked Yami up, carrying the boy to his room with his wife close behind. After laying him down they discovered the little red lizard wrapped around Yami's forearm. "Looks like he found a new friend" Aknamkanon said quietly.

Silver let out a whimper, jumping from Yamina's arms and landing on Yami's bed. He walked up and curled in a ball beside the boy, closing his eyes only after he looked around the room. The two of them slept peacefully side by side with their new friend curled up with them.

Yamina sighed "I'm still not too sure about this... I have a bad feeling."

"Relax dear. If they were going to hurt him they would've done it by now."

"I guess you're right" she said quietly, leading the way out of the room.

* * *

**Me: So, Yami made a new friend. Next chapter kicks it all off, and it'll separate the boys from the men! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**

**Monsters:**

**Silver Fang**

**Slifer**


	10. Tragedy

**Me: SO, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I was actually going to update yesterday, and I completely forgot. Reasons behind my not updating: lack of motivation, not feeling up to it, un-cooperative internet, the flu (still kinda getting over that one), and I've come up with at least three new ideas this past week alone. I'm trying not to come to a dead stop, I'll try to update at least every two weeks, if not once a week. I'm trying my best here ladies and gents.. I promise. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I'll be working on revising my previous stories. My writing style has changed just a bit, and so my attention is spread out to attend to everything.  
**

**To Martyn: I actually didn't go too overboard with the monsters. I mean, I describe a couple here and there, for these earlier chapters, I'll get more in depth with them later in the story. I'm already to chapter 16 in writing, and I like how it's gone so far ^w^**

**Enjoy~!**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two. This is a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

**Putting this here in case you forgot:**

"Talking"

_'Mind Link'_

'Thoughts'

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 9**

**Tragedy**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Yami chuckled happily, Silver the pup chasing after the happy young boy in their favorite game of chase. In three years neither the pup or the lizard had grown at all. While the pup walked beside Yami, Slifer the lizard preferred to ride upon the young boy's shoulder. Yami himself hadn't grown much either, growing maybe only half a foot in three years.

Usually there were people around them, avoiding them as if they were disease ridden. The villagers didn't trust the pup or the lizard, and found it odd that anyone would trust any type of pet. Everyone was afraid, afraid of change, and afraid of the outside world. But not Yami. Yami was curious. He wanted to know what was out there.

Slifer had learned over the years that the pup was correct. This boy was _nothing_ like anyone else he'd ever met. He'd also heard the whispers, the murmurs and the rumors that floated around the village. He knew how much this village disliked and didn't trust Yami. But, he found the boy to be the most trustworthy person that he'd ever met.

Yami sat down, looking over at his furry, lunar-colored companion as he ran his hand over Slifer's tiny body. "Che cos'è Silver?" (What is it Silver?) Yami asked.

"Yami, dove sono tutti?" (Yami, where is everyone?)

Yami looked up, not seeing anyone in sight. Which was weird. Usually this part of town had people all over the place. Now it looked deserted. "Non lo so" (I don't know) he said lowly, getting to his feet and walking forward. The stores had been deserted, and it didn't look like anyone was in any of the houses nearby either. How peculiar...

The short boy walked with Silver at his side, searching for the missing villagers. As he rounded a corner he found the villagers, standing still, frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. It looked as if they were about to run, but were too afraid to make a move. Yami followed where they were all looking with his own gaze, catching sight of the cause of their fear.

Yami had learned about Egyptian culture from his father, who had come from Egypt with his parents. He knew about all the gods/goddesses, all the symbols and their meanings. Like the symbol that Slifer had marked him with, which looked oddly like a lolly pop and a stick criss-crossed over one another, which was the mark of Osiris.

If he had to say he'd seen anything Egyptian, _this beast_ would be the very thing. He had everything like that of an important person in that culture.

Golden brown fingers were gripping the wall, crushing into it as if it were a sponge cake. The beast's head peered over the wall, red eyes glowing ominously. The head itself looked like an Egyptian mummy's head, it was golden brown, all of its teeth shown, framed in a blackish blue color, as if the material around it had rotted and fallen off. A crown much like that of a pharoah sat atop it's head, a golden snake design perched in the middle of its forehead, running up the crown-like top. Upon the beast's forehead sat a green symbol, two circles with a star on the inside circle and some weird symbols between the two cicles.

_'Yami, correre'_ (Yami, run) Silver warned the boy once he caught sight of the beast's head.

Yami however was frozen with curiosity, he wanted to know what was going on. Silver knew what was about to happen though, and it wasn't good. Every nerve in his tiny body was tingling with the sense of danger. He wasn't about to let Yami be harmed. Yami was the only one that understood them, the only one that actually gave them a chance to be more than just some _Monster_.

_'YAMI, CORRERE!'_ (YAMI, RUN!) He tried again. But Yami still didn't move. Silver noticed the beast at the wall move just a bit, knowing that whatever he was sensing earlier was about to happen, and he _**had**_ to get Yami out of here.

_'Non credo che fuzioni'_ (I don't think it's working) Slifer commented.

Silver sent him a sarcastic glare. _Like he hadn't already figured that out!_ Silver decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. After deciding this, he walked under Yami's hand, opened his mouth, and jumped, nipping Yami's hand lightly.

"Ouch! Silver!" Yami yelped, holding his hand.

_'CORRERE!'_ (RUN!)

Yami's eyes widened, looking back up in time as a foot slammed through the gate. Large chunks of debris flew everywhere, some villagers being thrown from the force of the impact. Screams and cries of terror and pain rang through the air. He knew many villagers had been crushed by some of the large rocks.

Yami was knocked to the ground, covering his head as he fell. He was quick to rise back to his feet, beginning his sprint back towards his house with Silver at his heels. "Mom!" He yelled out.

* * *

"Aknamkanon!" Yamina screamed from outside their home.

"What is it?" Aknamkanon asked, running out of the house and looking at his wife.

"The gate to this district has been destroyed!"

"WHAT?!"

"Get my father and Yami. They're evacuating people now."

"Well, I can get your father. But Yami isn't here."

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"He went out with Silver."

"Oh my Ra! We have to find him!"

"MOM!"

Yamina turned, breathing a sigh of relief when Yami came into view at the end of the dirt road. "Oh thank the gods" she sighed.

* * *

"Abbiamo compagnia!" (We've got company!) Slifer warned, watching as a beast charged towards them from the left.

Yami looked to his left with wide eyes, a red dog/fox-like beast was charging towards them. It's body was covered in armor made from bones, its head having sharp horns like that of a bull but four instead of two, its tail fanning out into five or six seperate tails, the same green symbol sat on it's forehead. Yami turned and jumped, barely getting out of the way as the red eyed beast reached him.

"YAMI!" His mother screamed from the porch.

Silver jumped in front of Yami, his lips rippling back to show off his razor sharp teeth. "Silver attenzione!" (Silver, be careful!)

_'Lo farò.'_ (I will.)

A gun shot sounded to Yami's left, back towards his home. Before he could turn, the beast in front of them let out a yelp, then snarled as it turned towards the person responsible for it's injury. Yami followed the beast's line of sight, spotting his grandfather with a gun in hand. "Grandpa, no!" He tried to yell, but the beast ran past him at lightning speed, knocking him down.

Croquet fired the gun once again, the bullet bouncing off the broken skull that rested on the beast's head. The dog beast lunged forward, impaling Croquet with it's horns before anyone could do anything. Croquet choked on his own blood, dying slowly and painfully as the beast jerked its horns out.

Yami's eyes went wide upon seeing his grandfather after standing up, his body going tense and his eyes losing all light.

His grandpa... The man that taken time out of every day to spend time with him.. The man that had always been there for his family in their time of need.. The one that always told him he was unique, not a monster.. He was... Gone...

The hair on Silver's neck bristled up, he felt all emotions drain from Yami, and the only thing coming from him now was ominous. It gave off a sense of impending doom for the beast that had just impaled his grandfather. _'Yami?'_

_'Silver, ti senso che?' _(Silver, do you sense that?) Slifer asked from Yami's shoulder, looking at the boy with worried yellow eyes.

_'Già. Non va bene.'_ (Yeah. It's not good.)

_'Ho un brutto presentimento.'_ (I've got a bad feeling about this.)

_'Già. Anch'io.'_ (Yeah. Me too.)

Yami's eyes closed slowly as the beast jerked his horns from the boy's grandfather. The man fell lifeless to the ground, blood going everywhere. The crimson liquid spread across the ground, dripping from the beast's horns, and covering the dog beast's skull helmet.

Yamina and Aknamkanon had jumped out of the way of the beast, expecting Croquet to be able to get away on his own. Their hearts sank when they saw that he didn't get away at all, and that they were next on the beast's hit list. "Dad!" Yamina cried out, the beast jerking his head to look at her.

Yami looked back up, his pupils narrowing to diamonds like that of a cat's. The golden eye glowing brightly upon his forehead as an invisible wind blew his hair about. "Y-Yami?" Silver knelt lower to the ground eyes wide and ears pinned back, seeing rather than feeling, how much anger was contained within the boy's small body.

The beast slowly approached Yamina and Aknamkanon, unaware of the danger it was currently in. It crouched down, getting ready to pounce when Yami ran forward, sliding to a stop with his back to his parents, facing the beast and ready to take him head on. His face was turned into an animalistic snarl, every bit of anger being shown in his eyes.

The young boy sucked in a breath, his chest puffing out, making his tiny body appear bigger. With the breath, he released a very unhuman-like, animalistic roar. The beast stopped growling at the roar but only for a minute before it got ready to pounce on Yami. Yami drew his fist up at an angle, getting ready for the beast to pounce.

"Yami, no!" Yamina shrieked, standing to go stop her boy. A silent hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could reach the young boy.

"You musn't interfere" a calm voice said behind her.

Yamina turned to see Isis, watching the fight as if it were an everyday thing and she'd become bored with it. "But that's my son!"

"Just watch" she soothed the woman softly.

Yamina turned her head in time to see the beast leap in the air, it's target was Yami. However, Yami was prepared. The young boy brought his fist down, _hard_, leaving a fist shaped circular crack in the skull armor the beast wore.

"Ho detto scappare!" (I said get away!) Yami screamed at the beast as it hit the ground. "Ora vai!" (Now go!)

The beast yelped before turning and running away. Yami heard someone scream, knowing that someone else needed help. "Go to the gate. I'll be there soon" he told his parents before running off, Silver at his side and Slifer still on his shoulder.

"Yami, wait!"

"You can't stop him, Yamina" Isis told her quietly.

Yamina looked at Isis incrediously "Are you crazy?! My eight year old son just ran away!"

"He knows what he's doing. We should go wait by the gate."

Yamina reluctantly followed Isis towards the gate everyone was evacuating towards. She continued to look back towards where her eight year old had disappeared to. Her motherly instinct continued to scream at her, telling her to go back for him. But a silent voice within her, told her _Yami would be okay_.

On their way to the evacuation gate, a bright green, glowing circle appeared on the ground, a sparkling blue dragon appearing from it. Isis held her arms out, stopping the other two that were with her.

The dragon let out a roar before charging towards the gate, its gem-like scales making it look like a shooting star in the light from the sun. The armored beast spun as it increased its speed, becoming a monsterous bullet as it busted through the second gate. Once it was pleased with its work, it flew up, disappearing in an array of bright white sparkles.

The three of them ran over to the destroyed gate, Aknamkanon doing his doctorly duty to ensure no one was harmed. Quite a few bodies lay scattered around, some of them looking smashed beyond repair. One of them looked as if a boulder had bounced on their lower half before rolling away. His waist and legs were smashed to the ground, leaving a bloody mess all around.

The remaining villagers stood back by the river, awaiting the approaching boats. Yamina turned back towards the village, noticing a large number of monsters appearing through the first gate. Her worries and fears weighed heavily on her heart. Her son was in danger, and there was nothing she could do except sit idly by and watch.

"Yamina!" Lyra yelled, jogging over with Amun by her side. "Where's Yami?"

"Out there!" She cried, pointing towards the once inhabited village that was now crawling with Monsters and Beasts of all sorts.

"What?!"

"Lady Isis said to trust him. I trust her, she hasn't steered me wrong yet."

"Are you insane?!" Lyra asked, grabbing Yamina's shoulders in a firm grip. "That is your son!"

"Lyra, please trust me. Yami _is_ different. I saw it first-hand today. After a beast killed my father.. Yami snapped. He roared at the beast and punched it in the head, yelling at it in it's own language before watching it run off. There really is something special about Yami. I believe in my son. And I _know_ he knows what he's doing. No matter how much it hurts, I _have_ to trust my son."

"Yami is a smart boy" Aknamkanon grunted as he stood up. He'd checked the pulse of the people that had been caught in the shock from the attack. None of them had survived, they had all been violently killed by the gemstone covered dragon, leaving nothing but smashed bodies, or body parts. "He knows what to do."

Lyra and Amun looked at the other two with disbelief in their eyes. They were pretty sure their friends had fallen off the deep end, but it _was_ their child, they knew him better than anyone.

* * *

Yami growled at the beast in front of him. A blue/black wolf demon with pink petals flipping out around its head and down its spine to make a flower like tail. The blue/black wolf had glowing green eyes, razor sharp teeth, and equally sharp claws. This beast didn't have that weird green symbol on his head, but it seemed to be following all the others that did.

The beast growled back at Yami, not backing down from the group of three that were currently standing around it. Silver jumped from the left, grabbing the beast by the ear while Yami grabbed the little girl that the beast had cornered. "Go!" Yami yelled, after running a ways away from the wolf beast.

The young girl did as she was told and ran off, headed towards the evacuation gate. "Attenzione!" (Look out!) Silver yelped as he landed next to Yami.

"Silver! Stai bene?" (Silver! Are you okay?)

"Già." (Yeah.) Silver grunted as he got up, shaking himself off.

Yami picked the pup up, rolling out of the way as the beast lunged at them. "Che era vicino" (That was close) Yami sighed.

"Abbiamo compagnia!" (We've got company!) Slifer warned, watching as another beast caught their scent.

"Muovi il culo" (Move your butt) Silver barked, wiggling free from Yami's arms and pushing the boy forward. The two of them ran forward, sliding around a corner at the right. They rolled aside, getting out of the way just as the beast charged past them.

"Andiamo!" (Let's go!) Yami yelled, stumbling to his feet and running towards the evacuation gate. The two on the ground skidded to a halt, Slifer's eyes widening from his spot on Yami's shoulder. "Oh merda" (Oh shit) Yami deadpanned, a not-so-surprised look on his face at the beast in front of them.

The two turned around only to spot the wolf beast from earlier. Yami looked up and smirked "in alto si va" (up you go) he said casually, picking Silver up and tossing to him to the roof.

Silver let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrown in the air, landing on his head on the roof. Yami chuckled as he jumped up some boxes, landing finally on the roof next to Silver. "Scusi." (Sorry.) The boy scooped the pup up, running across the roof with him in his arms.

Yami jumped across the rooftops, staying ahead of the beasts that were behind him. The wolf beast jumped up on the roof behind him, causing him to quicken his pace until the beast slid to the side, falling off the roof.

* * *

Three officers from the 5Ds guard dropped down from the wall, stopping in front of the group of adults. They were called the 5Ds because of the jobs they did: Discover-discovering new things and taking record of them; Decisions-making decisions of what would happen unless things went to court; Defend-defending the citizens from the monsters; Deploy-deploying the squads needed for certain missions; and Divide-dividing up the people and deciding where they went.

"Come on folks, you have to get on the boat and evacuate." One of them said.

"We can't go yet, my son is still in there" Yamina told them.

"He's as good as dead then. That place is swarming with beasts now."

"Aknadin!" The first guard yelled.

"Look out!" A voice called, causing the three officers to turn. A beast was eerily close to them and closing in quickly. The group backed up a bit as a little boy jumped from a nearby rooftop. "Oh no you don't!" He growled, landing on the beast and rolling with it.

"Yami!"

"That's your son?" The first man asked.

"Yes!"

"What the hell is he doing?"

They all watched as Yami jumped away from the beast, turning and running away from it with Silver at his heels. The boy came running back down the middle street where a tree had been knocked over, sliding under the tree with the beast still on his heels and Silver too. On his way towards the gate, Silver got scooped up by a different beast. "SILVER!" Yami shrieked, skidding to a halt and running back for his friend.

"He's going to be killed over a stupid dog" the man identified as Aknadin growled.

* * *

Yami snarled as he jumped on the beast that had his friend. He reached into his boot, pulling out the dagger that he always carried in case of emergency. "Let. Him. Go." He growled, lifting the dagger and stabbing the beast in the hand. The beast shrieked in pain, tossing both the boy and his dog across the ground. Yami rolled across the ground, disappearing into a pile of rubble while holding Silver securely in his arms.

* * *

Yamina watched with wide, terrified eyes as her son was tossed aside, disappearing from view. "No!" She cried, her husband grabbing her before she could run forward. The three men in front of them quickly rushed them back as a large group of beasts approached them slowly. The men quickly loaded them all up on the boat, the beasts closing in on them before the boats were able to start moving.

"We're all gonna die" one of the villagers cried.

"This is it" another yelped.

* * *

Yami's eyes shot open, glowing a bright red hue. Silver's and Slifer's eyes shot open with his, two sets of glowing yellow eyes joining the glowing red set. "Dobbiamo proteggere" (We must protect them) Yami growled, throwing his hands in the air, causing the debris above him to fly off in random directions. He quickly got to his feet, running as fast as his legs would carry him, his red eyes still glowing, the pupils changing to those of a cats as the golden eye of Anubis appeared once again.

"Look" one of the villagers said as Yami came into view.

"What's on his head?" Another villager asked, noticing the boy's glowing forehead.

Yami slid around, standing tall and holding his arms out in front of the beasts. "Fermare proprio lì!" (Stop right there!) He yelled, causing the beasts to stop.

Everyone gasped, watching as the beasts stopped in front of the boy. "Non hai bisogno di loro!" (You don't need them!)

"Sono qui" (I'm here) Yami said, his voice low as he approached the beasts. He watched as the green circles disappeared once his hand touched the forehead of the beast in front. He couldn't help but smile when the voices of the new monsters flooded through his head.

"Yami no!" Yamina screamed.

Yami turned back towards the boats with a sad smile "It'll be okay" he said softly. "Get out of here while you can."

The boy turned back around, walking away towards the multiple beasts as the boats sailed away.

Yamina watched as her son backed the beasts back inside the Kul Elna district. Tears streaming down her face because she knew he would never survive with so many beasts. There was nothing she could do though, the officers of the 5Ds blocked any way of her saving him. She looked at the men with the crimson red dragon crest on their backs.

Lyra walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yamina" she said softly.

Yamina turned and buried her face in her best friend's shoulder. Lyra wrapped her arms around the woman, knowing how close her and Yami were, and how much it hurt to see him give himself up for their safety.

She prayed to whoever was listening that Yami would be okay, for Yamina's sake at least.

* * *

**Me: This chapter took FOREVER. I apologize for any mistakes that were made, my brain has a bad habit of reading words that aren't there and my fingers have a bad habit of just skipping over letters on the keyboard, which corrects itself to whatever word is closest. Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**

**Monsters:**

**Silver**

**Slifer**

**Exodia**

**Dark Howl Dog**

**Diamond Head Dragon**

**Flower Wolf**

**and then just a bunch of random monsters XD**


	11. Guardian

**Me: Alright! Hello everyone and welcome back! I'm really sorry I was away for so long, I've had a lot of stuff happening, I'm not going into great detail because I already did that in CID and I don't feel like going through it all again. Just know I've been sick, I've had some personal issues, and some other life issues that have caused me to be away... I'm updating this around noon because I was up really late last night (more like 3-4ish this morning working on CID) I have more to speil about, but I'll save it for at the end. Just know it is important info about the future of my stories, so please take some time to read it... I'm not responding to reviews this time around, I'm just really tired at this point, and I don't feel like doing it. I will answer any and all questions in the next chapter. I promise. Again, please stick around to read the bottom A/N, I don't write these for fun...**

**I do not own YGO, AoT/SnK, or anything pertaining to the two. This is a fan made fic for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 10**

**Guardian**

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

Lyra and Amun sat on the porch of their new home, Yamina and Aknamkanon sitting at the small table with them. In the small yard sat the little seven year old Yugi, Lyra and Amun's son that was born almost a year after the tragedy that had taken so many lives. Yamina hadn't healed well from it all, she was broken hearted. She tried to hide it, tried her hardest to smile, and most of the time everyone believed the smile she wore.

Aknamkanon hid his emotions well, refusing to let them come to surface. He worked a lot too though, hardly ever being at home, which was why the Motous allowed them to stay with them in their new home. Yamina couldn't be left alone, Aknamkanon knew of her depression, and knew she would sleep all day and not eat if she was left alone.

"Hey Jou" Lyra greeted as the blonde walked in the yard.

"Hey Mrs. Motou" Jounouchi greeted. He was an eight year old blonde haired, brown eyed boy that always came to play with Yugi. His younger sister followed along behind him. Serenity was a quiet little girl that didn't really talk. Her eye sight wasn't all that great either. Aknamkanon kept checking on her, but no matter the medicene he gave her it didn't get any better.

"Hey there, Serenity" Aknamkanon greeted.

Serenity looked up at him, her eyes not seeing but her ears hearing him. Her mouth remained in a closed smile but she waved at him shyly.

"She's such a sweetheart" Yamina sighed.

"She is. It's too bad that her eyes are failing" Amun sighed.

"Poor thing" Lyra whispered, sincerely feeling sorry for the girl.

The four adults sat up straight as the familiar feeling entered their bodies. "Good day everyone" Isis greeted, bowing from beside the porch.

"Lady Isis" Lyra gasped, a hand going to her chest "You startled me."

"My apologies. I'm meeting someone, figured I'd meet them here."

"Hm?"

"Ah, here he comes now" she said, motioning across the yard. The 'man' she referred to wore a dark blue cape, light blue pants, a white jacket over a black shirt, and knee high black boots. A mask covered his face, the only thing visible were his eyes, but they weren't able to see them clearly due to the hood of his cape covering the light. He couldn't have been very old though, which was odd, why would Lady Isis be meeting someone so young?

He walked through the yard and stopped by the children. He knelt down in front of Serenity, holding out something that looked like a fruit. "Eat this" he said quietly.

"Huh?" The young girl hummed.

"'Ey! Get away from my sista!"

"You want to see again, don't you?" The masked teen asked, ignoring the mouthy boy beside him.

She slowly but unsuredly nodded her head. "Then eat this. Trust me, I'm not here to harm you. I think you should get to see this world, and all the beauties it contains. Just take a bite."

She took the small fruit from his hand and took a bite. "Now chew and swallow" he said softly. She did as she was told, feeling safe in the presence of this stranger. "Blink a few times, let me know if it worked."

Serenity blinked her eyes a few times, slowly the white mask came into view, it had weird designs on it, but she could see it. "I... I can see..." She said quietly, turning her head side to side before looking back at the older, masked boy. "I CAN SEE!" She cheered.

The masked boy chuckled as she wrapped her small arms around him. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Il mondo è un posto bellissimo" he told her as he stood up.

She tilted her head to the side, wondering what he'd just said. He chuckled softly once again "The world is a beautiful place" he translated softly.

Serenity smiled as she watched him walk away. "Here doc" the man said, tossing a bag of the fruits at him. "These'll cure any eye sight problems. I'm sure you'll need them again." He turned his head back towards Serenity "She's cured though, you won't have to worry about her."

"Are you ready?" Isis asked.

"I am" he said, turning his head back towards her and nodding.

The two walked off, leaving the others to sit or stand in amazement. Aknamkanon walked off the porch and down to Serenity. "Serenity? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" she chirped.

"What color is this?" He asked, holding out a strand of his hair.

"Black with a little bit of gray" she giggled.

Aknamkanon stared at her as if she'd grown a second head, he couldn't believe it. Who the hell was that _man_? Or _child_? Or _whatever _he was..? What the _hell_ was in those fruits he gave him?

He turned away from the children and walked back up the porch steps, sitting down at the table in a daze. "What is it Aknamkanon?" Lyra asked.

"That boy... He really did heal Serenity..." He said, his voice low.

"What?" The other three said, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"I-I dunno what was in those fruits, but that man.. or boy.. or whatever he is, he healed Serenity. She can see just fine."

They were all looking at Aknamkanon who just sat there in awe. "You okay dear?" Yamina asked.

"That just... absolutely blew my face off" he sighed.

The others chuckled at Aknamkanon's confusion. "I really do wonder who that was though. Did Serenity get a good look at him?" Lyra asked.

"I dunno. Hey Serenity!"

"Hm?" She hummed, looking up from the ground. "Yeah?"

"Did you get a good look at that guy?"

"No. His mask had some weird markings though. It had a small opening for the mouth. and some other weird symbols."

"Yeah. His mask was Egyptian. The Eye of Horus was on the left eye, the Eye of Ra was over the right eye, an Ankh was on the nose, and it looked like there was another symbol on his forehead. Whoever that guy is he has an Egyptian past."

"I don't know any Egyptians except you and Amun" Lyra chipped in.

"Maybe he's not Egyptian. Maybe he bought the mask like that" Amun mused aloud.

"Maybe" Aknamkanon sighed. He had a feeling that that mask wasn't bought like that. Something continued to nag at him, that person _was_ Egyptian. He just knew it.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's the end of that chapter, I know compared to the other chapters this one is short, and I apologize ^w^ However, I had to make this chapter before making the next chapter. Now! On to the things for future things... (That didn't make any sense, but I don't care!) So, I've got a lot of things coming up, family dinners, school events, and other crazy crap going on, and hopefully I can update one more time before Christmas. I'm going to push for that to happen. Because I have two weeks. But, this is the season where I get sick, so sick in fact that I've already had the flu a couple times. I had strep throat three times, and winter has only just begun... My immune system is very weak, it's almost nonexistant. So, I really hope to avoid all the colds.. Anyway! I haven't been able to spend much time on the computer, only about 20-30 mins at a time, because I keep getting migraines, and even my glasses don't help. But, it requires me to take a 1-2 hour break from the computer. It's slowing me down, but not stopping me completely. I'm not gonna go into a whole big speil or anything, because I'm tired. I've exhausted myself for the week, and I hope that you all just understand that I'm doing my best. I've been feeling really run down, but at the same time I don't wanna let you guys down. I started this story, and I intend to finish it along with all the others I started. Which I'm also working on... But, for now, I hope you all enjoyed! And, until next time ladies and gents *waves* goodbye!**


	12. That Man

**Me: Alright! First AoDM chapter of 2016! :D This has actually been written since the beginning of December I do believe... Possibly before that. I just... Forgot to update it... Maybe... Possibly... I forget XD So! All that being said. I hope you're all having a wonderful 2016, and a great time back to school. I need more votes on YGO In Character, it's the most recent chapter, chapter 7 I think. Just gimme a number or tell me the name of the story you want. I've got a tie, so I need at least a few more votes. **

**To Himaru: Sorry for not answering you sooner, I forgot XD I do have MMD, and no I haven't posted any videos or anything. I've been putting together characters and stuff, that I may use for some future covers, just because my wrist is messed up to the point that it's starting to hurt when I draw for too long, which causes my drawings to be sloppy.**

**To CrystalOfTime: Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback you guys! You're amazing, every one of you. If you have any questions feel free to review or PM and ask me. I don't mind either I just ask that you be patient with my replies, I'm a very busy person.**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two. This is a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 11**

**That Man**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It'd been two years since the mysterious masked man, or boy, or whatever he was, had shown up. The villagers had all noticed a restful peace settle over the village. They'd frequently caught sight of the man swinging around within the walls, standing on rooftops, or standing atop the wall with a cat on his shoulders and a very large dog of some sort at his side. Since he was always on the wall when the pets were near, no one was able to see the animals clearly.

The small group sat on the back porch chatting away as the nine and ten year olds sat in the back yard playing. Along with Jou and Serenity, Yugi sat in the back yard looking up at the sky with wonder. The adults of the group watched as the masked man swung up and flipped, landing on a nearby rooftop. The man seemed extremely cautious, always searching for things that no one else seemed to see.

"His outfit seems to have changed again" Lyra said, noting the new wardrobe the man was sporting. Instead of the outfit he'd shown up in two years ago, he was now wearing a red cape, a black jacket, dark blue shirt, a white apron, light blue pants, and knee-high black boots. The straps that held his gear to his body were black, and the symbol that covered him was the eye of Anubis, that of the commanders.

"He's pretty young to be considered a commander" Amun thought aloud.

"Yeah, won't the scouts just not follow him? And isn't that outfit different from the other commanders?" Yamina asked.

"The queen gave him that outfit, which is why his outfit is different from the other commanders" a voice interrupted them. The four adults shot up in their seats from their relaxed positions, their eyes slightly widened.

"Lady Isis" the four yelped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation" she chuckled. "He is under special orders, and doesn't have to follow anyone else's rules. The queen is the only one who can give him orders. Which is why he is coated in those colors like that, and that symbol. If you look closely, you'll see more than the Eye of Anubis. On the right arm of his jacket is the Royal Crest. The left arm of his jacket holds the Crest from the Pegasus house."

"He's with the Pegasus household?!" Aknamkanon almost choked with the pitch his voice obtained.

"He is" Isis confirmed with a nod of her head. "He is Maximillion Pegasus' bodyguard."

"He's so young though" Amun gasped, gaping like a fish.

"He is indeed. All the more reason for him to do the jobs he does."

A bell sounded in the distance, different from the one that was sounded at the sight of approaching Monsters.

"What on Earth is that bell?" Lyra asked.

"I dunno, we've heard it before, though it doesn't sound that often" Yamina informed her.

"It is _his_ call" Isis told them, motioning towards the masked man with a tip of her head.

Sure enough the masked man's head was turned so he was looking towards the castle that lay within the depths of the wall. He glanced back towards the wall before shooting his gear forward, swinging away and towards the sound of the bell. The children were even watching him with wide eyes full of admiration.

"'E's so cool" Jou gasped.

"Maybe one day we can do that" Yugi cheered.

"It looks like a lot of fun" Serenity giggled.

The group watched as the man disappeared over the inner wall, headed towards the bell that rang for him.

* * *

**Me: I know, it wasn't that long of a chapter, but it was just simply a filler chapter, with a few tiny details you'll need to know. ^w^ Hope you all enjoyed~ Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	13. Yugi

**Nickey: Definitely forgot to add in the A/N before uploading. Um, so anyway! I'm back ladies and gents, with a new and improved computer. ^w^ I'm so happy I could burst. I won't be answering reviews in this one, sorry, I'll catch them in the next one, when I remember to do my A/N before uploading the file XD my bad. Anyway! There's a new chapter/updated chapter in YGO In Character (Another story of mine, found on my profile) I'm actually asking for help. Check out chapter 8 for more info on that. Thank you all for any help you give!**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to it. This is a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 12**

**Yugi**

* * *

**Six years later**

Yugi waved to his mother as he ran out of the house. Today was the day that he graduated the Scouts and he was ready for anything.

After his mother's best friend lost her son (and he'd found admiration for the masked man), he vowed to become a Scout and protect their little family from the same fate. He felt sorry for Yamina, the woman always put on a smile, but he knew it was fake. The woman's heart was wounded and he didn't know if it'd ever get better. He wished that he could've met her son though, maybe they would've been great friends.

His outfit was the outfit for male scouts. A dark blue coat covered his light blue shirt, black straps going around his body in various places to hold on the gear that they all wore. A black apron was around his waist, under his black belt and atop his white pants, black knee-high boots completed his outfit. The crest for the Scouts was a card within a shield, signifying to others that they had yet to flip the card of fate and decide where they went.

He ran towards the place where he'd spent his days training with all his friends. His short, tri-colored, gravity defying hair swayed in the wind, the main part was black, tipped in purple with blonde bangs, his big bright violet eyes sparkling with happiness as he got closer. "Jou!" He yelled to his friend.

"'Ey Yug!" Jou greeted him back, wrapping him in a brotherly hug.

Katsuya Jounouchi, he was a year older than Yugi, making him sixteen. He ran his mouth to the 'rich boy' Seto Kaiba _all_ the time. He always stood up for his friends, and when people told him he'd never amount to anything, he crammed his foot in their face and showed them he could do it.

Yugi himself was more quiet, laid back, and tended to keep away from others. He kept Jou out of trouble, and seperated most of his fights himself. He wasn't as strong as the others, but he was able to handle his own, of course his short stature didn't really help matters any. But, with the help of his friends he was able to take on anything, including the monsters that remained outside the gate.

"Alright cadets, today is the day that you go and clean the cannons. You'll be guarding the wall while you're out there." Commander Mahad said, walking around in front of them. Unlike the Scouts his outfit consisted of a black coat over a dark blue shirt, black straps wrapping around his body to hold on his gear, a black apron around his hips, light blue pants with knee-high white boots. The golden eye of Anubis decorated his jacket and his white cape that lay over on one of the tie posts for the horses. "You've been trained for this and you know what to do when faced with a monster."

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

* * *

Yugi stood with Jou, his sister Serenity, Honda, and Mai atop the wall to the Doma district. Unlike the male scout outfits the girls had a pink coat over a red shirt, black straps that went up and down their bodies to hold on their gear, a black apron around their hips, white pants, and black knee-high boots. "Feels good to look over the town like this" Honda sighed.

Hiroto Honda was a burly goofball that was constantly bickering with Jou over his sister. Honda was crushing pretty hard on Serenity, and Jou didn't like him sticking around. Yugi found it amusing to watch the two bicker as they were now.

Serenity was a clueless teenager. She didn't get the flirting, she didn't flirt back, and she never understood why the two of them bickered over her. If it weren't for Mai, Serenity would always be a clueless person, Yugi was sure of it. Mai stepped in a lot, first explaining to Serenity that Tristan was flirting, then working her magic on Jou and taking him away from the fight.

Along with them there was Seto, the heir to the Kaiba throne. His personality sucked, and if Yugi was to be honest he wasn't a very good scout at all. He could handle hand to hand combat just fine, however when it came to the swords... Well... He'd be better off with a rusted pipe..

Kisara, a beautiful girl with long white hair and shining blue eyes. She was a very respectful girl, she was polite to everyone she met and never got out of line. But no one mistook her kindness for weakness, they knew very well that she could hold her own. Unfortunately their friend Bakura found that out in hand-to-hand combat training when he'd ended up flipped on his head.

Marik and Bakura were two wild styled goofballs that were constantly getting in trouble. Whether they were stealing food or just plain not following orders. Their neater counterparts were Ryou and Malik. Exact opposites of Marik and Bakura, these two were kind to everyone. Ryou especially, was quiet, tended to keep to himself much like Yugi did. Malik was mouthy, mostly to Marik, putting the boy in his place when he needed it, and eventually Yugi thought the boy would learn not to underestimate his nicer look alike.

Duke, Mana and Anzu were another part of the scouts, not knowing yet which branch they wanted to join either. Duke was a flirt, flirting with all the girls was the thing he did best. He was a good fighter but the minute a pretty girl walked by he was useless. Mana was a chipper girl, she was never upset about everything. She was very excited and willing to help everyone she came in contact with. Anzu was the spunky girl of the group. She was the girl to put every boy in check and set them all straight. Her main target was Duke, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away from other girls.

There were a few others that were in the Scouts, they pretty much kept away from everyone else though, pretty upset because they didn't graduate top of their class. So they didn't get to go to the Military Police or Royal Guard. Four of the top ten Scouts had already chosen the Military Police as their destination. Miho, Johnny Steps, Rebecca Hawkins, and Mokuba Kaiba had chosen the Military Police. Mokuba was only thirteen, while his brother Seto was eighteen. Yugi was thankful that Rebecca had chosen the Military Police, he was sick of her constantly hanging on him. She got on his nerves, so thank goodness that she was gone.

"'Ey, what's 'at down there?" Jou asked from his position across the wall.

The Scouts ran to his position, looking over to the other side of the wall. On the ground in front of the wall was a large glowing green circle. "That doesn't look good" Duke mumbled.

They all backed up from the edge when a whirlwind of white stars swirled up. "What is that?" Kisara asked.

"It's so pretty" Mana chirped.

"Get back!" They all grunted as a figure in a white cape knocked them back, landing them a good distance away from the stars. "Stay back!"

"Commander Mahad? What is that?"

"It's a beast. The last time it was seen was fifteen years ago! Stay back!"

The brown Egyptian styled beast appeared from the whirlwind of stars. It peeked its head once again, the villagers already knowing what was about to happen. "EVERYONE EVACUATE!" Mahad yelled from the top of the wall. "Scouts! Be ready to protect the villagers!"

The gate to Doma was kicked in, just as Kul Elna had been. Debris and dust with chunks of stone flew within the village. Some landed on houses, a large boulder landing on a house to the right. Everyone that stood on top of the wall was now hanging from it, the blast having knocked them off, forcing them to use their gear before they fell to their death. "Sir! Why aren't they opening the gate?" Yugi asked, pointing at the unopened gate that lead inside wall Osiris.

"I'll go find out, get down there and protect the people at the gate!" Mahad ordered them before kicking off the wall and swinging out with his gear.

"Ya heard tha man! Let's go!" Jou cheered, leading them all down off the wall.

The Scouts all stopped just in front of the people, quite a distance from the gate where the beasts were entering.

* * *

"Looks like they need our help" a female cat-like voice purred in her master's ear. The white feline sat atop her master's shoulders, a golden band around her long white tail, a golden necklace with long golden bars hanging from it around her neck, and a golden crown upon her head. She had a tiny pink nose, large green eyes, the insides of her ears were pink and she had pink markings under her eyes. To add to that, long lightning bolt-like antennae hung from her ears, starting at white then fading to yellow before curving into a bunch of zig zag patterns.

"Looks like it" the man said, his face hidden from view with a white mask. The mask had the eye of Ra on the right eye in black, the symbol of Horus over the left eye also in black, a silver ankh on the nose, a small opening at the mouth so he could breathe easily, and the symbol of Osiris in black on his the forehead. His body was currently hidden by the red cape he was wearing, under the red cape was a black coat that stopped in the middle of his rib cage, a dark blue shirt covered his torso, black straps wrapped around his body to keep his gear at his sides, a white apron on his hips, light blue pants, and black knee-high boots. The symbol that covered his clothing was the golden eye of Anubis.

"I'm going. You guys stay here" he ordered, jumping from the top of the wall he was standing on.

"As you wish" the little feline said, jumping off his shoulders to stand atop the wall and keep watch.

"Pegasus! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" the older man groaned.

The cloaked figure zig zagged and flipped ahead, Pegasus now behind him. The two of them using their own gear to get into the village where the monsters were still crossing to get to the humans. "Better get down there" Pegasus teased, jumping down himself.

"Just keep those guys out of my way" the caped figure growled, his gear shooting into a house so he could swing down beside one of the beasts. He wasn't happy about having to kill so many beasts all at once. It was exhausting, and to be honest he felt like, if the 5D's actually did their job, he wouldn't have to have this job.

"You've got it" Pegasus chuckled, speeding ahead and stepping in front of the Scouts.

"Do me a favor, and stay out of this fight." He said simply, his eyelids lowered in a manner that told them he meant business.

"WHAT?! 'e can't take 'em on by 'imself" Jou practically screamed.

"Um... Jou..." Yugi said, pointing towards the group of monsters with wide eyes.

Jou's eyes widened when he saw that six of the monsters were already down and the man was still spinning, taking them down quickly. Everyone in the group watched dumbfounded as the man swung back on his gear, spinning around in the air before launching his gear at the ground, slicing the necks of two monsters on his way through.

_"You didn't get the right one deep enough"_ the feline's voice cut through.

"I'm well aware" he growled, turning around and ramming his sword through the beast's chin, running it down it's throat. The beast fell over with a thud, covering the cape in blood. "Never a clean job" he sighed, wiping his hands clean after sheathing his blades.

_"Nice work, Master"_

_"Don't you have a job to do or something?"_ He asked in a monotone.

The felines chuckle rang through his head, causing him to smile under his mask. "Here's what's going to happen" the caped man said, turning and stalking back towards the group of humans. "I'm going to close up that hole in the gate, the rest is your problem. So don't freak out when a very large dragon comes over that wall. He's here to help." He explained to the Scouts and villagers.

Nobody moved or said anything, and judging by the lowering of the caped man's eyelids, it annoyed him. "Whatever, just stand still and no one gets eaten" he grumbled as he walked away. "Slifer!"

* * *

Yamina watched, standing next to Lyra, Aknamkanon, and Amun, Yugi standing in front of them. They all watched as the man slaughtered all the monsters, his movements almost faster than the eye could see. They couldn't do anything after watching him, it was so impressive to see someone so good. However, something brought Yamina back from her stupor, bringing her back to attention. "Slifer!" The man had yelled as he walked away.

Yamina's eyes widened. Where had she heard that name before? She felt as if she couldn't stand, she felt dizzy for some odd reason. She grabbed Aknamkanon's shoulder for support, earning a gaze from him and Lyra. "What's wrong?" Lyra asked, earning the glances of Amun and Yugi.

"That name" she said quietly.

"What name?" Her husband asked, looking confused.

"Slifer. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Aknamkanon asked, a look of shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"That man yelled it as he was walking away" Lyra said, pointing to the caped figure.

"H-H... He did?"

"Yes."

"Yamina, Slifer was the name of Yami's red lizard pet."

The four of them looked at each other, turning back towards the man in time to see a large red head with glowing yellow eyes, several horns spiking out of the sides and back of its head. Two mouths were on it's head, a sky blue orb in the middle of it's forehead. It's belly was black, and it's body was so long that it's tail never showed on that side of the wall.

* * *

_"Hai chiamato?"_ (You called?) The dragon asked, turning his head to look at his master.

_"Sì. Potete spostare questo masso?"_ (Yes. Can you move this boulder?)

_"Certo."_ (Sure.)

The masked figure turned back towards the people, beginning his walk.

_"There are more coming, Master"_ the feline cut in again.

_"Where?"_

_"Southeast. There's a small group of six. They'll get here before Slifer gets that boulder moved."_

_"I'll handle them. It's fine. Good looking out Rinyan."_

_"Well thank you."_

He continued his steps back towards the people, still a little ways from the main road where everyone was.

* * *

Yugi let out a yelp when a woman appeared next to him. He put a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his beating heart. "Lady Isis, you scared me."

"My apologies" she chuckled.

"Lady Isis? What are you doing here?" Yamina asked.

"I came to see what kind of a man the boy has become."

"Huh?"

"You'll see" she said quietly, passing a secret glance to Pegasus who just nodded his head in greeting.

* * *

**Nickey: So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! And I'll catch you all the next go round. Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**

**Monsters:**

**Exodia**

**Rinyan, the lightsworn rogue**

**Slifer the Sky Dragon**


	14. Hell's Fire

**Nickey: Hey there everyone! I have a few things here I'm gonna tell you about, and I wanna explain myself and let you all know what's going on. So first off CID will be updated at some point, umm, there's a few reasons behind it not being updated. I actually just have AoDM written up a few more chapters so that's the only reason I'm updating it, otherwise I wouldn't even be updating it. Uh, Secondly, I went to the dr a couple weeks ago, turns out I have a lot more health issues than I thought I would. I've been put on meds, and am no longer in any immediate danger, however I've kinda just been relaxing and focusing on getting my health back to where it needs to be. Uh, my new meds are kicking my ass too, so that's a big part as to why I'm not updating. It's really taking my body a while to get used to them, I have a large amount of days where I just don't want to do anything but sit. I'm slowly working on side projects to keep myself motivated just a little bit, I'm really hoping to kick this whole thing to the side and get back to my old self. So I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance. When I started this story I didn't expect for my health to go downhill like it has. So please be patient, I'm sorry, that's all I really have to say. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. This is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 13**

**Hell's Fire**

* * *

The masked man smirked under his mask, seeing the Healer of the town move to the front of the group and scare the living daylights out of the surrounding people. "Lady Isis" he greeted with a bow once he had reached the woman.

"It is good to see you again" she welcomed him. Isis reached her hands towards his mask, only for him to reach his hands up, gently taking hers in his own.

"Sorry. Not here" he said quietly, lowering her hands.

"I understand" she said softly, letting her hands fall back to her sides.

"I-"

The masked man was cut short by an ear-splitting roar. Turning his head he found the six monsters Rinyan had warned him about. His eyes widened when things only seemed to get worse. "Merda" (Shit) he cursed, his eyelids lowering in annoyance.

He turned his head and looked up, the gate still wasn't opened. "What the hell is the hold up with that gate?!"

"It's stuck!" A guard yelled from atop the wall.

"Oh for fuck's sake! RED EYES!"

Yet another ear piercing screech sounded as a black dragon came flying over the wall, red eyes piercing even in the sunlight. He landed in front of his master, looking down at the man. "You called?"

"Get that damn gate open!"

"Yes sir" the dragon chuckled, walking forward while carefully avoiding stepping on anyone. His long black talons dug into the dirt, working their way under the gate. The gate groaned and screeched with the dragon's strength. The black dragon lifted the gate with ease, opening it just wide enough for the humans to go through.

"Everyone! Get through the gate! Now!" The masked man ordered. An explosion behind him caused his eyes to go wide. Turning around he found a gaping hole with smoke pouring out of it a few feet behind him. "Looks like this batch brought some fire power" he said, blinking before turning back toward the villagers. "Quickly, through the gate. Red Eyes won't hurt you."

They all watched with curious eyes as the masked man turned around, a rather large white cat flipping off a nearby building. She landed on the ground to his right, bowing her head respectfully. "What are your orders, Master?"

"We need Blue Eyes. One of them has some fire power. Silver will have to come and help as well. There are a few monsters here that are at the same level as you guys. He'll be able to level up again."

"As you wish" she giggled before running off.

The man took his blades from his gear, twirling them around his finger before grabbing firmly ahold of the handles. He turned his head in time to see a large lunar colored wolf swoop in, landing on his left. "Great day isn't it?" The wolf teased.

"Yes Mr. Bilengual, yes it is" the masked man teased back.

"Ehi, perché hai sempre me che chiami?" (Hey, why you always call me that?) The wolf exclaimed, his yellow eyes turning to face the masked man.

"Perché ancora non può parlare un inglese perfetto" (Because you still can't speak perfect english) the man chuckled behind his mask.

"Touche" the wolf sighed, turning his head back towards the approaching monsters. "The plan with these guys?"

"Kill them or scare them away. Either will work."

"Tu non stai andando a domarli?" (You're not going to tame them?)

"Nah. Not right now. Let's scare them away for now."

"Gotchya."

"You ready?"

"Sono nato pronto" (I was born ready) the wolf snorted.

The masked man tossed him a side glance, a spark in his eye full of amusement. "No tu non eri" (No you weren't) he chuckled.

The wolf fell head first into the dirt at the playful insult. "Oh c'mon!"

"Just call it as I see it" the man shrugged.

"Sei un asino" (You're an ass) the wolf grumbled into the dirt.

* * *

"Is that guy really standing there joking around with that wolf?" A villager asked, making everyone turn back to face the man.

Yamina's eyes went wide at the sight of the wolf, watching as the two jumped from the ground and took off. She couldn't stop her racing heart, first Slifer, now a wolf that looked similar to her son's was now standing within the village. They were working together with the masked man that was currently swinging around the monsters, killing a few and chasing off the rest. Blood littered the village, dead bodies too, though not for very long. The white starts flittered around the village, cleaning up any and all signs of a bloody battle.

She took off, running as fast as her legs would allow her to. She ran back into the village, wanting to get a close look at the masked man. Yamina ignored the calls from her husband and friends, wanting more than anything to find out his identity.

* * *

The masked man cursed under his breath as the magic circle appeared in the middle of the village. "Damn it."

"That looks like bad news, boss" Red Eyes grunted, still holding up the gate.

"Red Eyes, drop the gate. Those people need to get out of here."

"A woman ran back in here though. I can't drop it until she goes back through."

"A WHAT?!" He yelped _'What did she look like?'_

_'She had red hair-'_

_'With blonde hi-lights?!'_

_'Yeah. You know her?'_

The masked man didn't answer, instead he jumped down the rooftops in search of the woman. 'Damn it, why the hell would she just run in here like that?!' A woman's scream brought him back in from his thoughts as the armor plated dragon began coming up from it's circle. He looked down and saw the woman right away, she was standing, frozen in fear of the dragon that was appearing. "Get out of the way!" He yelled from the rooftops, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him.

He ran calculations through his head quickly, jumping down off the roof while using his gear to get to the woman. He swung in quickly, the foot of another monster already dropping down upon her.

* * *

Yamina's eyes widened, she was frozen in fear and could no longer move. She could've sworn she heard someone yelling at her, but she couldn't find the courage to look away... Until she heard it... "MOM!" The foot of the beast was just above her head when something hit her, _hard_. Whatever had hit her hit the ground hard as they went tumbling across the ground, skidding across the ground under her.

She closed her eyes as they slid across the ground, whatever it was wrapped securely around her, holding her close as they slid to a halt. She slowly lifted her head, blinking her eyes open to see the masked man under her. His eyes were closed and there was a small amount of blood on the forehead of his mask along with a larger amount coming out of the small opening above his chin. Her eyes widened, realizing he'd hit his head when he'd made contact with the ground, knocking him unconcious.

She knew he needed help, but she couldn't drag him back to her husband quick enough. "What do I do?" She whimpered helplessly.

"Ugh" a groan came from behind her.

She whipped around to see the masked man sitting up, holding his head. "Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down next to him.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to yo-" she was cut short when he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a breath taking hug. She gasped lightly, but embraced him back anyway, knowing how much he needed it.

The man suddenly cleared his throat, sitting back up "Sorry about that" he said sheepishly.

Yamina chuckled softly at him, not minding his actions one bit.

The masked man looked up in time to see a monster walk around the corner. "Merda" he groaned.

"What?"

"I said 'shit'" he said, pointing past her to the monster walking towards them.

Yamina turned around, her eyes widening when she saw the beast. It continued to walk forward until golden chains shot up out of the ground. She turned to face the masked man behind her, seeing his eyes glowing with a golden hue. "Are you doing that?"

"No, it's Chain Dog, he has him secure. I need to get you through that gate so Red Eyes can help me" he grunted the last part as he stood up.

"But wait, I wanted to talk to you."

"Not here, not now."

"THEN WHEN?!"

The masked man turned to look at her, his eyes wide then softening at her pleading eyes. "Listen, it's not safe to talk within these walls, not this close to civilization. I'll send someone to get you soon, they'll bring you to me. But right now isn't the time. Please believe me, I wanna talk to you too, but I can't around people. I WILL talk to you though" he said softly.

Yamina sighed, looking back down at the ground. "Something seems so familiar about you. I just want to know what it is" she sighed.

"I think you do know. But I can't tell you that here either. Please just trust me, and lets get you back to the others."

She smiled sadly but nodded her head "Okay. Lets go."

The two of them ran past the chained up beast, another charging them from the left. The masked man wrapped his arms around Yamina, grabbing the controls of his gear and swinging around the wall, skidding under the gate. "Drop it Red Eyes!"

"Yes sir!" The large dragon growled, turning away and slamming his fist into the beast's head, sending it flying.

A roar was heard from the other side of the wall, but the masked man ran forward, setting Yamina down in front of Yugi. "You scouts need to get these people away from this gate. Don't take them too far because I'm reclaiming this area and they can all go back home."

_'MASTER! THE DRAGON!'_

"I've gotta go, get on it scouts!"

"Yes sir" they all replied, saluting him with a hand over their hearts and the other behind their backs. The masked man's gear shot up into the wall, he passed a glance at Yamina, bowing his head before flipping in the air as his gear pulled him off the ground.

He landed on top of the wall, looking over within the Doma district. He saw the dragon's head peer up, slowly getting higher as his body rose from the ground within the glowing green circle. His heart was beating in his chest, this was bad. Slifer was almost to the hole with the boulder though, but that armored dragon still had to be stopped before it broke down the gate. "Merda" (Shit) he growled.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I worked on that for a while... Took forever, had 3 different outcomes for it, and it pissed me off to no end, But I'm okay with it now... I think... It was ridiculously long (Or at least it felt like it) T^T *sigh* Anyway, until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	15. Unstoppable

**Nickey: Hello all my lovelies! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I know I haven't answered reviews in a while either, and I apologize for that one too. Unfortunately CID isn't going to have an update with this chapter today, so to make up for it I'm going to give you chapter 13 and 14 for this story :) I really hope that makes up for the lack of updates for a while. I'm still dealing with some things, life gets rough sometimes, and just when you think you'll never see sunshine again, it pops it's little head up.. Thank you ManakaLala for PM'ing me and making me remember that I still have people waiting for me somewhere.. :) I really appreciate it.. Also in this update, a very special congrats to Fallenangel/Determined-Day-Dreamer on working her butt off to graduate, and doing it. I'm so proud of you girlie, I knew you could do it. And hopefully we'll get back to work on Kindred. I'm not going to really post any heading or footing in the next chapter, maybe I'll decide to answer reviews in it, just to get them done and answer some questions, and leave you guys with peace of mind. :) Anyway, Thank you all for sticking around and being patient with me, I am still getting back into the groove of things, so just please be patient a little while longer. I'm working on it.. I promise.**

**I do not own YGO, AoT/SnK, or anything pertaining to the them. This is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

**~Enjoy!~**

**Remember: Italics - mind**

**regular - talking**

**parenthesis - translated talk**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 14**

**Unstoppable**

* * *

_'Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, now isn't the time to worry about those smaller monsters. Let Silver, Rinyan, and Chain Dog worry about the weaker ones. You guys need to help me stop that gemstone dragon.'_

_'Read you loud and clear, Master'_ Blue Eyes replied, her feminine voice soft like silk, but coming out as more of a purr.

_'We're on it, boss'_ Red Eyes chuckled.

_'Silver, Rinyan, Chain Dog, be careful. Slifer, hurry up with that boulder, I have a feeling we're going to need your help with this dragon.'_

_'Vado più veloce che posso. Questa cosa è pesante'_ (I'm going as fast as I can. This thing is heavy) Slifer grumbled.

_'You're the only one that can do it. So stop whining, and get moving.'_

_'È poco... Dovrei bussare fuori.'_ (You little... I oughta knock you out.)

The masked man chuckled, the dragon was always threatening to kick his ass. _'Cry baby'_ he chuckled.

_'Ti faccio vedere piangere bambino.'_ (I'll show you cry baby.)

_'Tornate al lavoro.'_ (Get back to work.)

The masked man swung down, landing in front of the green circle. The green circle was just like the ones that appeared on a lot of the monsters' heads. It had a hexagram-like star in the center and an inner circle that had letters between it and the outer circle. He grit his teeth at the sight of the circle. Many monsters he had rescued had had that seal. Somehow he was able to break it, and once it was broken, the monsters had no idea what had happened before that.

"I'm done! I dunno what the hell causes this circle, but I'm done with it taking over these monsters!" The masked man growled, finally having enough of the Monsters being used. He walked over to the circle where the dragon was slowly lifting out of it, only the upper half of its body was out of the circle and above ground. He walked over as a golden circle of his own appeared, except his was small and stationed in his hand. As he walked towards the green circle with his golden one the gemstone armored dragon was faster than any of the other beasts.

The beast swung its head, slamming it into the masked man and throwing him through the wall. He slammed down on the ground on the other side, the villagers reacting differently as they watched the scene. Some screamed, others gasped, the rest seemed to be in a shocked state of silence.

Yamina was one of the many that screamed. She screamed as she ran, running as fast as she could to the man's side. She fell to her knees next to him, quickly rolling him over. The bottom half of his mask had broken off, leaving the lower half of his face exposed. Blood was running from his mouth, his right eyelid was red with blood from a spot on his head, and from what she could hear, it didn't sound like he was breathing.

"Get up" she whimpered, gently cradling his head. "Get up. You can't die here."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't know this man, but yet the thought of him dying made her cry. Why was she crying over someone she didn't even know? She looked at his face, his hood covering the forehead and hiding the color of his hair (if he even had any.) "Please. You promised me that we would talk. Get up!"

"Yamina, why are you crying over him?" Lyra asked as she, Amun, Aknamkanon, and Yugi walked over. The four of them looked concerned for the woman, and didn't understand why she was crying over this stranger.

"I don't know. The thought of him dying though, it's like there's a knife in my heart" she whispered, hugging the man's head close. "Please. Come back."

"Who ever said I was gone?" A rough voice came from his throat.

Yamina backed away far enough to look at his face, more tears streaming down her face at the sight of his half-lidded left eye. "You're okay."

"I made a promise. I'm not gonna die before I keep it" he chuckled softly.

She watched with a smile of her own as his lips curled up, putting on one of the smart assed smiles she'd ever seen. "You ass. Don't scare me like that."

"_I_ made _you_ a promise, now I want _you_ to promise _me_ something" he rasped, still relaxed in her embrace.

"What?"

"Stay alive. And stay safe. Until we're able to talk." He turned his head to face the rest of the group, the smile never leaving his face "That goes for you guys too. Especially you doc" he chuckled.

"Do you think I go out and look for trouble?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I think you're a magnet for trouble" the masked man corrected.

He turned his head back to Yamina and wrapped his arms around her, lifting his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Ti amo tanto" (I love you so much) he whispered, tightening his grip before letting go and standing up.

Yamina stood up with his help, the others still standing around them. "Back to work I go. Remember your promises" he said softly before walking forward. His tattered cape began to swirl around in the wind that surrounded his body. The hair under his hood feathered around, but didn't show itself as his power emerged and broke through the surface. His right hand shot out to the side, his thumb going up as he gave them a sign that everything would be alright.

A golden circle, larger than the last, appeared at his feet, slowly working his way up his body. Yamina watched with the others as his dirty boots became clean, his stained pants became a light blue once again, the broken straps to his gear fixed themselves, his shredded red cape becoming whole once again. He turned around to face her once again, and she smiled seeing his mask in one piece. He continued to walk forward, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes before that dragon was completely out of his circle.

The wind didn't stop, it blew faster and stronger with his rage. Everyone watched as he shot his gear back up into the wall, spinning as he shot himself into the air. "You're dead!" He growled as he flipped back over to the other side of the wall.

"What the hell is that guy?" One of the 5Ds guards asked.

"Who cares, as long as he gets rid of those monsters" a villager responded.

They all stumbled a bit when the ground began to shake, the gate falling over from the force of the earthquake. "Whoops" they all heard from the other side. "Sorry!"

The villagers risked a peek once the dust cleared and the debris was gone, their eyes widening when they found the source of the earthquake. The masked man had slammed down on the gemstone armored dragon's head with such a force that it threw it to the ground. He turned around and faced them all, a sheepish grin hidden under his mask "Sorry about any damages, it was the only way to stop him."

Another loud boom sounded, causing them all to look back towards the gate "Nice work Slifer!" The masked man yelled.

"Pensi che ho bisogno che tu mi dica che?!" (You think I need you to tell me that?!) The dragon roared back.

"Sheesh, I try to be nice to you and you're cranky" the man murmured with a pout.

"Ora uscire di strada" (Now get out of the way) he growled as he approached.

"Hey! You can't lightning blast within the walls! You'll blow everyone up!"

"Non è un mio problema." (Not my problem.)

"Ho intenzione di rendere il vostro problema quando ho pugno in mezzo agli occhi! Ti vuoi guarda come questo drago?!" (I'm going to make it your problem when I punch you right between the eyes! Do you wanna look like this dragon?!) The masked man yelled, motioning at the dragon under his feet.

"Tu non mi fai paura" (You don't scare me) the dragon murmured.

"You'll think that when I kick your ass" he grumbled.

"Vuoi solo buttare il maledetto drago?!" (Will you just throw the damn dragon?!) Slifer roared.

"Careful what you wish for" the man chuckled, wrapping his hands around the horn that rested on the dragon's nose. He grunted loudly, using every muscle in his body he scooted the dragon across the ground, it's body slowly lifting as he twisted, creating a small dust cloud. The masked man used all of his might as he spun, the dragon's body in the air, far enough for him to let go and throw it over the wall. "Get. Out. And. Stay out!" He yelled as he let it go, the dragon flying through the air and away from the villagers.

"Slifer! Lightning blast that son of a bitch!" The man growled, pointing his finger towards the dragon.

"Volentieri!" (Gladly!) The dragon roared, his top mouth opening to charge up his lightning blast. The blast caused the dragon to recoil just a bit, but the blast slammed into the jewel armored dragon, making it disappear in an explosion of white stars.

"Nice job" the man said, patting the dragon on the cheek.

"He did it!" One of the villagers cheered.

"Yeah, but look at the damages he caused" one of the 5D's guards growled.

"Ah, this is nothing" the masked man shrugged.

"Nothing!? You call _this_ nothing!?" The guard snarled, approaching the man with a fist drawn back. "I oughta-"

The man halted in his tracks as the large wolf jumped in front of the man, the head of the beast level with his own. The lunar colored fur stood on end as it's lips rippled back revealing very sharp teeth. The beast's mouth opened slightly with a loud growl, warning the man to stand down.

"I should've warned you" the masked man said, stepping around his beast and placing a hand on it's head. "My beasts do not let any harm come to me. They defend me with their lives, and a simple human like yourself is no exception. If you were to step closer he would bite you in half, so my suggestion to you is to stand down. I said it was nothing, I can fix this on my own. So shut the hell up, get back behind the gate, and let me do my job."

"What gate, you moron! _You_ knocked it down, doing your _job_!"

Before the man's final words were out the masked man had appeared in front of him with a blade drawn. "One more comment like that, and I'll take off your tongue" the man growled in warning, the blade dangerously close to the man's face. "Now. You and the villagers, get back behind the wall. I won't tell you again."

The man turned his back towards the villagers, earning the attention from all the monsters. "Everyone, disperse!" He ordered, the monsters all bowing their heads before turning and leaving the village.

The lunar wolf remained at his side, walking forward and curling around him, his head coming around to slide under his left arm. The man ran his hand across the wolf's head, the silky fur soft against his skin. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to need power from someone" the canine said simply.

"Thank you" the man said gratefully.

"Ora facciamo questo." (Now let's do this.)

"Giusto!" (Right!) The man said with a nod, walking to the center of the village with the wolf at his side.

The villagers watched the man from either side of the gateway. The wolf walked next to him, his tail swinging back and forth slowly as he walked away. The man's red cape followed the tail's movements, swaying slowly as he walked away with the wolf.

"Millenium circle!" the man called, his left hand on the wolf's back, and his right hand in the air. A large golden circle appeared in the sky, a smaller circle appearing within it. A diamond went inside the inner circle, it's points touching the circle while a star drew itself within the diamond. A golden eye of Anubis appeared within the star, seven golden items appearing within the diamond and inner circle. Four smaller diamonds appeared between the two circles, one outside each point of the diamond while wavy lines appeared to connect the diamonds, however not touching the diamonds themselves.

The circle came down, landing on the ground within the small village. A wind blew through the town, making the villagers have to take cover from the force of it. A few minutes later it was gone, and when the villagers looked once again, the man stood in the center of a completely restored village.

"I-Its..."

"Fixed.."

The villagers were astonished by this, nothing looked broken or out of place, aside from the gate which still lay on the ground. They all slowly entered the village, filing around so they could all view it. "Wow.."

"This is incredible.."

They all turned their attention back towards the man when the white dragon from earlier landed in front of him. "I've got ya" they heard the dragon say, it's tail wrapping around the man's back as he fell forward into it's hands.

"He took.. a lot of.. energy" Silver panted, falling over on his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah.. I'll be.. okay.."

Pegasus made his way through the crowd, walking over to the beasts. "Is he alright?"

"Sta solo dormendo. E 'molto stanco" the white dragon reported.

The white cat from earlier came jumping off the roof of a nearby house, landing on the ground next to the man. "She says 'he's just sleeping. He's very tired'" the cat translated.

"Let's get him home then."

"W-wait" the man groaned quietly. "L-Lady.. I-Isis.."

The cat walked off to find the woman, quickly sniffing her out. "Lady Isis, my master would like to talk to you."

The woman nodded her head before walking forward with the cat, the two making their way to the man. "Tell.. The queen.. It's almost time" he whispered.

"I will. Go home. Get some rest."

The man nodded his head before his eyes closed, exhaustion finally setting in. "Get him home, Blue Eyes" Pegasus said. "Red Eyes, help Silver home."

The black dragon came back down from where he'd flown to, carefully scooping the wolf up in it's claws. "C'mon bud" he said, his wings expanding to once again take flight.

"Mister Pegasus, we should get home as well" the feline said.

"Yes. Let's get home."

The two of them began to run, back to the gate they'd come from. Rinyan leapt up on Pegasus' shoulders as his gear shot up into the wall. The two of them swinging up in the air and disappearing from sight.

"Sure hope he's okay" one of the villagers said.

"Yeah. He saved us all, without any casualties."

"He'll be fine" Lady Isis said as she approached. "He is a strong man, with strong mind, strong heart, and a strong spirit. It'll take more than that to break him."

* * *

**Me: Okay, I'm done, with that chapter... Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope that that was long enough for you guys, we'll go ahead and move into the next chapter XD**


	16. A Not So Happy Birthday

**As promised, I'll answer reviews in this chapter that I've forgotten in the past. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for not getting around to them until now... ^^u so sorry.**

**To ManekiNeko: I don't think I could prove you wrong in that statement XD However, I do believe if you stick around to the end, I think you'll find that it was indeed less than four chapters ;) So maybe I can prove you wrong ^^**

**To Himaru: My previous computer actually crashed, so I lost a lot of my MMD stuff... Meaning I now have to start all over... u.u *sigh* Oh well, start over from scratch I suppose... XD**

**To Crystal of Time: Thank you so much, I'm actually beginning to feel (a bit) back to my old self... I'll be fine though.**

**Thank you all for your continued support, and I hope that this quenches your needs for a bit :) I'm working VERY hard on getting back into it. Some days I just can't though, so please continue to be patient. I'm trying VERY, VERY hard to get back to you guys. I started this story, and I intend to finish it. And start new stories that I've been working on in my free time, and more after that... :) So, I'll see ya at the footer ^^**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT or anything pertaining to them. This is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 15**

**A Not So Happy Birthday**

* * *

Yamina sighed as she walked into the graveyard. "You would've been twenty-three today" she whimpered to the stone that read 'Yami Sennen' across the top. She came out here every year on his birthday, in a way to sort of celebrate it with him. Even though no body was in the ground anywhere near the stone, the fact that there was one here just for him put her mind at ease.

It'd been two weeks since she talked to the masked man, and no one had seen him since. She heard a few villagers here and there whispering that they hoped he was alright. But even she hadn't seen him, which worried her for some odd reason.

"Yamina" Lyra said quietly behind her, causing her to jump.

"Lyra" she sighed, placing her hand over her heart "You startled me."

"Sorry. Lady Isis wants us to come with her. We're going to see the queen."

Yamina looked around Lyra to see Aknamkanon, Amun, Yugi, Jou, Serenity, Honda, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Duke, Kisara, Anzu, and Mai. Lady Isis stood in front of them, a kind smile on her face. "I'd rather-"

"I insist you come with us. The queen has summoned us, and you know she will hunt you down if you do not obey her" Isis interrupted.

Yamina sweatdropped at the thought of trying to hide from the queen's fury when she found out that her orders were disobeyed. It'd be like hiding in a cupboard from a house fire that was rapidly consuming the house you were hidden in. "Right. Let's go see the queen."

* * *

The group made their way through the final gate, looking around and recieving a few smug looks from the Royal Guards. "'ese guys act like their shit don' stink" Jounouchi grumbled, causing Yugi's eyes to widen slightly.

"Jou" Yugi scolded, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Just sayin'.."

The shorter facepalmed as they walked forward, hoping his friend wouldn't go overboard with the insults. He wasn't sure how many guards were lenient enough to allow him to get away with it.

* * *

"My queen, your guests have arrived" a servant said, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Ms. Chono" the queen said respectfully. She was a kind woman, she appreciated everything the servants did, and thanked them properly every time. She had long reddish brown hair, her eyes were a piercing blue, and she wasn't good at taking no for an answer. Her features themselves were soft, she didnt look a day over thirty, even though she was well older than that. She wasn't very tall, and she was very lean, not an ounce of fat was visible anywhere.

"Your majesty" Isis greeted with a bow as they entered the room.

"Lady Isis. It's good to see you again."

"I brought everyone that you asked for, my queen."

"Thank you. I'd like to get going, I don't like entering that area once it's dark. Sorry for assembling you all so early."

"That's quite alright your majesty" Ryou assured her with a bow of his head.

"We're used to getting up early anyway" Serenity chipped in with a smile.

"Good. We have a long journey ahead of us, so let's get moving" she said, opening a hidden door that was behind her. "This pathway leads under the walls, we need to take it to get to our destination" she continued in a hushed voice. "Make sure to close the door behind you."

They all followed the queen, Honda being the one at the back to shut the door behind them. They walked for miles, unaware of their destination but trusting the queen of her decisions.

"It's just up ahead" the queen said after at least thirty minutes of walking.

"I hope so. My dogs are barkin'" Jou whined.

"Stop whining, mutt" Seto growled.

"'Ey! Who you callin' a mutt, richboy?!"

"Seto! Be nice!" His mother ordered, threatening to swat him if he didn't listen.

"Yes, mother" Seto sighed, causing Jou to snicker. Seto glared at the other boy, his patience being pushed to the limit.

"Up here" the queen said, earning everyone's attention before climbing the little ladder that led to a door. She flipped the door opened and they all began to climb out.

"Look out!" A voice said, causing them all to turn to the left. A silver haired man came running over, holding out his hand to stop the beast that was currently charging at them. The little goat looking beast stopped when the hand touched his head. "Easy boy. Easy" he soothed, rubbing his head on the beast's forehead.

"Ancient One here is kinda blind, so he thought you guys were intruders" the man said sheepishly.

The beast was white with a little bit of gray in it's fur, instead of paws, he had hooves. His eyes were a dull red, two black horns swirled on the back of its head, two tiny wings sat upon the stocky body, and six tails fanned out behind it. The goat let out a little noise, letting the man know that he understood.

"Pegasus" the queen greeted, nodding her head.

"Your majesty, good to see you" Pegasus greeted happily, saluting her before bowing at the waist. "Here to see the masked man I assume?"

"You assume correctly. So get the shaman, and let's get this over with so we can see him."

"As you wish" he chuckled with a smile. "Rinyan!"

"You called?" The feline purred, appearing on the stone pillar next to Pegasus.

"Go get the shaman, this group needs the same thing he did to the queen and Lady Isis."

"As you wish mister Pegasus" she said, standing from her pedistal and running off.

"So you brought everyone he asked for?" Pegasus asked, turning back towards the group.

"The doctor, his wife, their friends, Lady Isis, and the scouts I trust."

"Mister Pegasus" Rinyan interrupted, earning everyone's attention as she trotted back over. "I've brought the Shaman."

They all watched the shaman that walked forward with the feline, he looked like a tiger that was able to walk on two legs. He had a tail that stuck out the back of his blue shorts. The shorts had yellow and golden designs on it, a blue mask rested on his face with yellow swirling designs. Red ribbons hung from either side of his mask, and he had a wild mane at the back of his head. Fire seemed to follow the beast where ever he went.

"Shaman, posizionare la maledizione su queste persone." (Shaman, place the curse on these people.) Rinyan told the tiger beast.

"La maledizione che ho usato sugli altri?" (The curse I used on the others?)

"Sì" (Yes) she said with a nod.

The shaman walked past the cat and up to the others, beginning a chant as he walked.

"Now that you've stepped on these grounds, the shaman is going to place a curse upon you. Not a word about this place, nor its location can leave your lips. If you willingly go to tell someone else about this place or anything said here, you will bite your tongue off. If you are talking amongst yourselves and someone begins to eavesdrop, your voice will fade out. Don't worry, your voice comes back. Your tongue, however, does not" Pegasus explained, his voice darkening with the last sentence.

A few minutes later the chanting stopped and the beast turned back towards the feline. "E 'fatto." (It is done.)

"Grazie" (Thank you) Rinyan said, bowing her head to the shaman before watching him walk away.

"It's done mister Pegasus" the cat reported.

"Good. Shall we go-"

"Your majesty" Yamina interrupted "I mean you no disrespect, but I'd like to just go home and celebrate my son's birthday the way I have for the last fifteen years" she said, turning and walking back towards the door they'd come out of.

"You'll want to see this, Yamina" the queen said softly, not turning to look at the woman.

"Huh?" She gasped, turning to look back the woman.

"Trust me. At least come have a look at the man behind the mask."

"..Uh.." Yamina blinked her wide eyes, her curiosity suddenly peaked. "O.. Okay."

* * *

The group followed Pegasus around the ruins, discovering a castle hiding behind the ruins. One that wasn't ruined in any way. The castle stood proudly, hidden behind the large pile of ruins that everyone assumed was once a castle that stood just as proudly as the one that hid behind it. The castle was old, obviously having stood for many years, however it looked as if it were kept clean and repaired everytime something happened to it.

They continued walking forward, stopping when Pegasus put his arm out. "When this line in front of us is red, do not cross it. If even so much as a toe steps over it, that toe will no longer be attached" he warned.

The group looked down, seeing the glowing red line that Pegasus had warned them about. "There" Pegasus said, pointing straight ahead, and up towards the sky to avert their attention. "There's the unmasked man."

The group turned but saw nothing, sweatdrops appearing on the scouts' heads. "Um... There's nothing-"

A deep rumble shook the ground, the group's eyes turning towards a tool shed that had just been knocked down into a pile of dust.

"Oh c'mon! That's the sixth time this week!" Pegasus shouted.

"Sorry!" Came the masked man's voice.

"Sorry doesn't repair my buildings!"

"I'll repair them again later!"

Pegasus' eyes narrowed towards the sky, an evil glare towards the man that had yet to be seen. "You have guests!"

"I see that!" Another rumble shook the ground as a cloud of dust appeared not too far from them. "I'll get to them in just a minute" the man said as the dust started to clear.

The dust cleared enough to see tanned bare feet, black shorts, and a bare back and shoulders. The man's skin was a caramel color, not as dark as the Egyptians, but not as pale as the Japanese either. Slowly, the debris cleared enough to see his head and face. The short, undercut, tri-colored hair came into view first. The tips were red, the hi-lights and fringe were blonde, and the base color was an ebony black, all of them stopping just above his ear and dipping slightly at the back of his head. He was looking over his shoulder from the corner of his eye, his features were angular, yet smooth, his eyes were narrow and sharp, never missing a single detail.

"Hey" the man greeted with a smile and slight wave. "Good to see you guys again."

The group stood dumbfounded, except the four that he had meant the message to. Those four looked as if the man had just grown a second head.

* * *

**Nickey: Yeah, I'm gonna leave you with that... ManekiNeko, I do believe that that was only 3 chapters deary, not 4... ;) Oh yeah, I proved you wrong. haha! Anyways, I know I sound like a broken record, and I do apologize. But please be patient you guys and gals. Life has kicked me while I was down, and continued to kick me mercilessly, and while I am getting better at getting through it, there are some days that it still gets to me, and leaves me on the ground. So please be patient with me, and I will finish these stories, I promise. I've still got back up chapters for AoDM here, and I'm slowly getting back into CID, so I can get it done, it's getting into the plot so I've got that to work with. It is planned out, it's just not written yet. So I will see all of you next time, love you all! You're all amazing! Thank you again ManakaLala! I hope you all have a great day! As always, I'll see you next time *waves* Goodbye! :D**

* * *

**Monsters (in order):**

**Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

**Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue**

**Neo Flamvell Shaman**


	17. Ghost from the Past

**Hey you guys, PaRaDiCe93 here, but you can call me Nickey... I know it's a few chapters in and by now you guys already know my name. You also know that at one time I used to upload ALL the freaking time.. I had a huge spiel planned out for you guys, but I'm just going to sum it all up hopefully in a short little (for lack of a better word) paragraph here. And, I'm being serious, this is serious Nickey talking right now. I'm not being sarcastic, I'm not being a smart ass, or anything else like that. I'm being serious. So here goes.**

**You matter. You, right there, reading this, you matter. You're a beautiful, special, lovely being, and you're perfect just the way you are! Don't give up, and don't give in. Don't let the darkness grab you and pull you under. Stay up, stay where the light shines. Don't drown in the negatives, smile about the positives, and fuck the negatives. Everything happens for a reason. Each and every one of you are loved. You may not realize it, but you are. There's family, friends, there's even a secret admirer somewhere that cares. And there's me. There's always going to be me until I'm not here anymore. I always reply to PM's once I recieve them. I check this site at least once a day. If you need me, I am here. I'm not saying I have an answer to your problem, or a friend's problem. But I'm here to listen if you need to vent. So, put down the knives, the razor blades, and whatever other tools you're planning on using, because that's not going to take away the pain. IT'S NOT. It's only going to put the pain somewhere else, _on_ someone else. And sometimes it creates a chain reaction. _Don't _be a link in that chain. You are important to this world. And you matter. So don't give up. You _are_ loved. I just hope you all know that.. I know I don't update all the time anymore, but depression really does kick your ass. It really, really does. That's why we have people to talk to though. Whether they be a friend, a family member, a professional, or just some random ass person that's willing to listen. I love you guys. You guys gave me a purpose, and a reason, but also a place to come back to when I feel like it's time to give up. I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for being here, for reading my stories, and for allowing me to spread cheer to you all.**

**That's the end of my spiel, and I hope you took it seriously.. Now, on to the reviews:**

**To CrystalOfTime: Thank you.. I'm getting there ^_^**

**To Martyn: I do remember that. And I LOVE The Lion King! :) The only reason I couldn't do it though is because I'm trying my hardest not to repeat the monsters, like only having one of each. It's proving difficult, but I'm getting there...**

**To ManekiNeko: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I'll do my best to make sure the scenes are able to be visualized. ^^**

**That's it for that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter... (I keep trying to say video and I dunno why XD) ANYWAY! This is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only. I do not own YGO, AoT/SnK, or anything pertaining to them. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 16**

**Ghost From the Past**

* * *

The crimson eyes glanced over the group before turning back towards the other dust cloud. "Alrescha, how long are you going to play dead? I have company!"

"Long enough for Antares to get into position" the metal covered beast chuckled. He stood from the pile of debris, looking like a knight in his armor.

The man's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the left. Sure enough another knight was charging right for him. The group watched as his knees bent, his legs straightening to send him in the air into a back flip, his legs curling in the air. The knight ended up under him as his legs straightened out, his weight and the force from the jump coming down on top of the beast as the man landed, sending the knight into the ground.

A tick mark appeared on Pegasus' forehead "Just so you know, you're filling all those holes too" he barked.

The crimson eyed man turned and grinned sheepishly "Right. Sorry about those too."

"Sorry doesn't fill the holes again!"

"Yes, I'm aware... I'll fix it.." The man chuckled nervously, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

The man turned back to the fight as three more Monsters jumped in, one being the wolf that was constantly at his side. The second beast was the large white dragon that had shown up to help in the village. The third one, which was currently powering up was the black, red eyed dragon that had also helped. "I'm coming too" the feline cheered, jumping across the red line to join in the assult towards their master.

The man ducked as the feline jumped at him, causing her to land on the other side with a growl. "Sorry Rinny, but you're too slow."

"Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, now!" The wolf ordered, earning the man's attention yet again.

"Merda" (Shit) he cursed before running back in towards the battle and away from the group.

* * *

The group was in utter shock. _This_ was the man behind the mask?! Why the hell did he need to wear a mask?! To them, he was down right gorgeous. There was no meaning behind wearing the mask what-so-ever. Everything about him seemed perfect. All of his abilities certainly outdid that of a normal human, yet he was human all the same.

Yugi looked over when he heard a broken sob from Yamina. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the tears rolling down the woman's face. "Y-Y-Yamina?" The boy glanced to his right at his mother, tugging her shirt sleeve to get her attention. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped when he saw his mother's wide eyes. "Mom, what's going on? Why are your eyes so wide? And why is Yamina crying?"

Lyra smiled, she'd forgotten that Yugi had never gotten to meet the man before them. "Yugi.. Do you remember the boy that we always used to talk about?"

"You mean Yamina's son?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"Well... _**That**_ _is_ him." she said, pointing her finger at the man taking on all the monsters.

"Wh-WHAT?!" The question echoed through the scouts.

"Ya mean ta tell me 'at guy is tha kid 'at went missin' all them years ago?" Jou shrieked.

"That's right" Yamina hiccupped, earning all eyes on her. "That's my brave baby boy. The same boy that was looked down on by everyone in the village, seen as a demon by society, is now controlling monsters to defend the people that were so cruel to him."

"Well, you're partially right" Yami's voice cut in, causing them all to look back at him. He'd trampled the monsters to the ground and made his way back over to the group. "'Ey boys, green light" he said, looking down at the line. The red line turned green and a small purple lizard came up from the ground. "Grazie, Gephyro" (Thank you, Gephyro) Yami said, smiling at the little lizard.

"Nessun problema" (No problem) the lizard squeaked before disappearing into the ground once again.

"So anyway" the man said as he straightened back up. "It's good to- uh!"

Yami was cut off when Yamina ran forward, slamming into his chest with a sob. The group watched as the man's features softened, his arms wrapping around the woman in a loving embrace. "I've missed you so much" Yamina whispered into his chest.

"I've missed you too momma" he whispered back, rubbing his cheek against her head.

Yamina giggled between her tears, wiping her eyes as she pulled her head back. "You haven't changed a bit" she sniffled, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks.

"You've gotten taller, and your looks have changed.. But your personality is still as beautiful as it was before" Aknamkanon said, walking towards Yami. "How are ya, son?"

"I'm good, dad" Yami chuckled with a grin as his father ruffled his hair.

"Well it's good ta see the masked man can be a normal human" Jou said with a grin.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, turning his head towards the scouts, his eyes glinting with something dangerous, all signs of playfulness gone from his visage. "These are the scouts you trust, your majesty?" He asked as he walked over, casting a side glance at the queen.

"These are them. I'm sure _you_ already know about them though" the queen chuckled, recieving strange looks from the scouts.

"But of course. Let's talk with this one that has the weird accent" Yami chuckled with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Katsuya, Jounouchi" he began as he circled the boy, looking him up and down. "Five foot ten, one hundred thirty-six pounds. Sixteen years old, blood type B, born January twenty-fifth. He eats like a pig yet doesn't gain a pound. Has muscles but isn't aware of how to use them other than to _look_ scary."

Jounouchi stared at the man who's crimson eyes were gleaming, shooting back and forth, and side to side as they scanned him. His eyes continued to widen with every little detail the man pointed out. "H-H... Ho-"

"Stop stuttering" Yami ordered, his scanning crimson eyes now hardened.

"Y-Y" Jou tried, gulping loudly when the shorter man let out a growl. "Yes sir" he said, throwing his fist over his heart.

Yami walked to the next person and began his studying. "Hiroto Honda, also sixteen, five foot eleven, one hundred fourty-three pounds, blood type A. Much like Jounouchi, but a bit different. His focus is in his muscles so he can actually use the-"

"We get it.. You're observant. Who. The hell. Cares?" Seto interrupted.

The smirk that crossed Yami's face was _frightening_. His crimson eyes lit up in an ominous manner as he approached the boy. Yami began to circle the younger one as a tiger would before it pounced on it's next meal.

"Now you've done it" the queen sighed, shaking her head.

"Seto Kaiba. The oldest living son of the royal family. Six foot two, one hundred fourty-three pounds. Blood type A, born October twenty-fifth, Seventeen years old. Small brain, big ego. Says your small in other places" Yami hinted, looking down quickly before making eye contact again.

"Why you" Seto growled, his face noticibly red as he threw his fist forward.

The man caught the fist in his own hand, looking at it after grabbing ahold of it. "Not much of a fighter" he said simply before flipping the boy to the ground, knocking the wind out of the teen. "Would do better with a rusted pipe. Also needs to learn when he's no match for the person he's fighting."

"You son of a bitch" Seto growled, getting back up once the man backed off.

"I'd watch your mouth, boy. I _know_ your mother taught you to respect your elders" Yami growled in warning, his crimson eyes flashing as he pressed the dagger against the boy's throat.

"Seto! Enough!" The queen warned, pulling on the boy's ear which caused them to break apart. "Anyway, Yami. I came here for a few reasons. For one, I was sick of your mother spending your birthday at the graveyard. Two, Lady Isis told me you said it was time. And three, there's a few other things I want to know."

"As you wish your majesty, you guys go on inside. I've got a few more things to do out here then I'll be in" he said simply, putting the dagger back on his hip where he'd so skillfully pulled it out of.

"Alright."

"Pegasus, take these guys inside. Get them a drink or a snack or something. Make yourself useful" Yami said, poking the older man in the chest.

"You're mean for a bodyguard" Pegasus pouted "But fine. I'm going."

"Good." They all watched as Yami walked away, going over to pull the monsters from the spots where he'd punched or kicked them to. Yami picked up the large black dragon, holding it above his head as he walked back past the group. His eyes glowing with a golden hue.

"C'mon, let's get you to Lily" he chuckled to the unconcious dragon.

* * *

**Nickey: So, I've noticed that I've kinda made it sound like Yami is unstoppable at this point, but all the mystery and his strange powers and stuff will all be explained eventually. (I honestly don't remember when XD) May be next chapter or one after that... Idk, I'll know when you do :P For now, he's just an incredible being born with mysterious powers... What kind of powers do you guys and gals think? I wanna hear your ideas. I'll post again as soon as I can. And I'll go ahead and get started on CID too. Will hopefully update it when I update this again. (always putting in my A/Ns when I'm writing..) Anyways, I'll catch ya'll next time, until the next chapter ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye! :D**

* * *

**Monsters:**

**Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue**

**Constellar Alrescha**

**Constellar Antares**

**Silver Fang**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**

**Evoltile Gephyro**

**Injection Fairy Lily (mentioned)**


	18. Welcome to My Life

**Nickey: Hey everyone! I'm back from my semi-hiatus, we just recently moved, a lot of stress has been taken off me, I feel a lot better. I will still remain on a sort of semi-hiatus just because I'm trying to get a few chapters ahead in my story. I do this for fun afterall, and it's no fun if I'm feeling pressured or under stress, which I was doing to myself. You've all been really patient and I appreciate that, so thank you. On top of all this there's a new story I've started another co-written story. This time it's with Love Exists Where Unexpected. I'll favorite and follow the story, and post a link somewhere in my profile, make sure you go read it. Kitty and I have been working really hard on it and we're a few chapters ahead already. Sorry if I seem a little dull, I've calmed down a lot, and it's what I needed to be honest...**

**Anyway, check out The Abused and The Bullied, you'll find it on Kitty's profile. I'm not posting it here. Also, for now, I'm not doing anymore co-writes (I already have two in progress and that's my limit) Maybe after I'm done with one I'll get back to it, but who knows. Speaking of co-written stories I don't know when Kindred is coming back, I really don't. I know there's a chapter 15 sitting in the folder, but I have no control over when that gets updated... Something happened with chapter 16 though, and it's gone, I have no clue what happened there, it's just blank now when either of us open it. So, there's an update on that.**

**All in all, I have no clue what's going on, but I am starting the story with Kitty, and it's a lot of fun to work with her. Her energy can match mine, and I think that makes us a great pair to be writing a story together. All aboard the crazy train, cuz the story is gonna be awesome. ^^**

**Anyway, I'll let you guys and gals get to the story, I hope you all enjoy. I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two, this is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome to My Life**

* * *

The group sat in the large gathering room on the many couches that sat inside. They'd been there for an hour and Yami still hadn't come in yet.

"Ohhh, shit" Yami's voice groaned before he came walking through the door.

The group's eyes widened when he came in covered in scratches and bruises, while blood dripped off his left arm from a deep cut.

"What on earth happened to you?" The queen asked.

"I uh... Injured myself..."

"Yourself?" Amun teased.

"Shut up" Yami chuckled.

"Still just a shit head, huh?"

"Hey... No" he replied after a pause.

"What happened to you?" Yamina asked, motioning towards all the blood.

"Oh, I, uh... I kinda got fucked up a bit.." he said, looking over himself at all the marks covering his body.

"Yami!"

"Relax, mom. I was making repairs and the damn shed fell over on me, I got hit with a rake, pitchfork, and shovel. It's not that big of a deal when I've got Lily" he said, motioning towards the pink haired, red eyed nurse that walked in with a large needle at her side and large white wings on her back.

"Um.. She's not giving you that shot is she?" Yamina asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Huh?" Yami hummed, glancing over his shoulder before looking back sheepishly. "Oh, no. That's part of Lily herself. She doesn't really go anywhere without that needle... But, no, that's not for me."

"Sorry for worrying you" Lily said sweetly. "I'm just in here to bandage up this goofball that can't quit hurting himself."

"Not like I did it on purpose..."

"You need to stop losing so much blood. Your blood is valuable and you can't afford for anyone or any_thing_ else to get ahold of it."

"Yeah. I know. I try not to get hit, but that doesn't always work."

"I've noticed" Lily sighed, having the man sit backwards on a chair so she could bandage him up. "It's time you stop being so careless though. I've been telling you this for years, now its time to start listening."

"Yes ma'am" Yami sighed with a smile.

"I mean it you punk" she continued, thumping him on the head with her hand. "From now on, no healing yourself. I'll be doing the stitching. Silver, if he tries to heal himself I want you to stop him unless it's an absolute emergency. Those powers are a gift, you should respect them or they'll turn into a curse."

Yami listened to every word from Lily's mouth. He knew she was right, he'd been relying on those healing powers a lot here lately, and it was time for him to stop. "Alright. I won't use them unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Good. There ya go, you're all stitched up" Lily said, gently patting Yami on the shoulder.

"Thanks Lil'."

"Not a problem. Enjoy your time here" she told the others before gliding out of the room.

"She seems sweet" Serenity observed.

"She is" he confirmed, turning back towards the group. "You.. look familiar" Yami said, narrowing his eyes as he inspected the girl.

"She's the one you gave the fruit to" Aknamkanon cut in.

"Really?"

"Mhm" Serenity hummed happily.

"How's your eyesight?"

"I can see everything. Thanks to you."

"Not what I meant. C'mere" he said, standing from the chair he was in. He went up to be face to face with the girl before continuing. "Alright, without moving your eyes or head, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

His hand went out to the right and Serenity followed his orders as he circled her face with his hand. "Two, four, five, one, three."

"Nice. What about side effects? Any stomach pain? Dizziness? Anything?"

"No."

"Good" he said, his voice still laced with a bit of curiousity. "And your vision has been fine since you ate the fruit?"

"Mhm."

"Awesome. Alright, I'm done inspecting." Yami turned towards the queen, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have a few things to tell you before I forget."

"So you did some spying?" She asked.

"As you asked me to" he confirmed. "And your Royal Guards are planning something, but first they need me out of the way. They know that I'm protecting the royal family, but they're unaware that I've been eavesdropping on all their conversations."

"And? What'd you find out?"

"Apparently I'm in the way of a mission they're on. Did you give them a mission where I'd be in the way?"

The queen put her hands in her lap, looking around the room in thought, finally looking back at Yami and shaking her head. "No, I don't believe I did."

"Great, you just confirmed my theory" Yami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he began to walk away.

"What theory?"

"The Royal Guard is planning something" he said, sitting back down backwards on his chair. "And I've come up with a few theories but either way the end result is the same."

"Your first theory?"

"The Royal Guard plans to arrest me for treason and have me hanged, then take you guys out."

"Second?"

"They plan to threaten you to draw me out, capture me, then kill us all together."

"And the third?"

"They capture me, kill you guys, frame me, and have me hanged. Then their hands are clean, and no one ever questions it. That would be the smartest one to do."

The queen sighed, standing up from her seat and making her way over to the window.

"You have nothing to worry about, your majesty" Yami assured her.

"Yami... What are _your_ intentions?" She asked, turning to look at him.

Yami looked at her, blinking a few times before putting his elbows on the back rest of the chair. "I won't kill them without your orders, if that's what you mean. I'm not a murderer."

The queen chuckled half-heartedly, turning back towards the window. "You of all people _should_ be a killer. Yet look at you. Even after the way everyone treated you all those years ago, you've grown from it. You don't seek revenge, and you're not even holding a grudge against them. After all the things that were said to you, about how you were a demon, a monster-"

"They weren't far off" Yami interrupted softly, causing Silver to growl at his side. Yami shot him a look "Well, they weren't."

The woman sighed, looking to the floor before turning to look at Yami once again. "Yami, appearances are nothing-"

"I wasn't talking about my appearance" he interrupted in a firmer tone. "You didn't hear? I truely am a monster. I'm not even human enough to be considered a human." The oversized wolf let out a snarl at his master's words. "Oh knock it off, you know it as well as I do."

"What are you talking about?"

"My DNA. The guys down in Pegasus' lab took a blood sample because they were curious. With the help of some Monsters they were able to get a good look at my DNA. Humans have two strands, and four bases-Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, and Cytosine. My DNA adds to that."

"What?" The gasp rang through the room, all eyes were on him now, eager to hear what he was saying.

"Weaving in and out of my human DNA bonds is a golden strand.. Not yellow, _gold_. With the gold came a pink base called Katonine. We're still not sure what the golden strand is, but they think it has something to do with my powers. And wrapping around the three strands is a purple strand, we've identified it as monster DNA. Which monster though, we don't know. So far every monster I've found only has three strands of DNA and five bases. But with this purple strand of DNA came another base called Tylamine."

"Wow. Well, that explains a lot" Aknamkanon said, earning all eyes on him including his son's. "It explains why at two months old you could sit up, and how at five months you were able to walk without any help at all. It also explains how you were able to have such mature conversations at the age of two, even though your voice and mouth wouldn't cooperate and allow you to sound out the words right. It kind of also explains why instead of mixing together, your mother and I's features kinda just stayed seperate on you, and why you have gold swirling in your irises."

"Leave it to my dad to study me like a science experiment" Yami chuckled.

"I was honestly curious about you though. You healed rapidly even as a child, and even though you were cranky all the time, after you met Silver and we took him home you seemed like a whole new person. You were always smiling, and laughing, enjoying time with Silver even though you guys never spoke a word."

"Actually.. we did."

"Huh?" Yamina and Aknamkanon said together, turning to look back at their son.

"Telepathy is a great thing. It makes it so you can talk without anyone else ever knowing."

His parents eyed him, as did the others, they didn't believe a word he was saying. _'Rinyan, my parents married before I was born, but my mother was pregnant with me at the time of marriage. She never told her father and her father ended up being impaled by a beast with four horns. The day he died, my mother saw what I really was for the first time.'_

The cat jumped up on the arm of the couch, looking at both Aknamkanon and Yamina. "Rin, tell them what I just told you. Word for word" he clearified.

"He said his parents married before he was born, but his mother was pregnant with him at the time of marriage. Yamina never told her father, and her father ended up being impaled by a beast with four horns. The day he died, Yamina saw what he really was for the first time."

The group (with the exception of the queen and Lady Isis) sat there with their mouths hanging opened, not even knowing what to think. "I think they still need more proof, Yami" the queen chuckled as she walked over. "Here, tell her what this says. Rinyan has never seen this paper, it's a note I just wrote, the ink is still somewhat wet." To prove her words true the queen dabbed her finger on a word, lifting it to show the black ink on her index finger.

Yami took the piece of paper, sending the message to the Lightsworn Rogue while she repeated the words aloud. "The Scouts from section B will be escorting the queen on a trip for a couple weeks, so please excuse them."

"Wait! A couple weeks?!" Yami yelped, turning to look at the queen. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Oh, I'm not _going_ anywhere. _You're_ going to be training these Scouts for the next two weeks.."

"Whaa! That wasn't the deal!"

"It's just become the deal.. Commander Sennen.."

"B-But!" Yami stuttered to argue as he stood from his chair.

The queen rounded, their noses almost pressing together if Yami hadn't backed up a step. "Are you going against my orders? Commander Sennen?"

"N-N-No, your majesty. B-B- But you have to realize, I-I dunno human limitations... I-I can't train these guys.."

"You're observant enough to figure it all out.. Now, get this message to my husband so he can tell the commander. Pegasus, please show me to the dining room I'd like to have some tea."

"As you wish, your majesty" Pegasus said, a pleased smile on his face as he passed Yami, who was still standing dumbfounded.

Yami sighed as he watched the two of them walk away. "I am never going to win with her" he grumbled, rubbing his hand through his hair. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a high pitched whistle. A green blur cam shooting into the room thru an opening at the top of the castle wall. No one was able to see the blur until it perched itself on Yami's outstretched arm. "Falco, get this to the king. Don't get spotted, take the underground passageway, and be careful."

The bright green bird let out a chirp that sounded somewhat like a screech. Its stomach and inner parts of its wings were yellow, it had big bright purple eyes, and silver armor covered its head and body while a bright blue necklace lay around its neck. It gave a respectful bow of its head and then it was off in yet another blur.

"He seems to also be getting faster" Rinyan observed aloud as she jumped on Yami's shoulder.

"You've noticed it too?" Yami asked, looking at the opening where the oddly colored bird beast had disappeared.

"I've noticed a lot Master..."

"We'll have to talk about that later."

"As you wish, my Master" she purred happily, rubbing her face against his.

Yami looked over at the cat, he hated being called Master, but many of the Monsters did it. He didn't yell at them or order them not to do it though, because he knew they only did it out of respect. "I know you only do that to annoy me" he chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm about the only one" she giggled playfully, climbing up to sit on his head.

Yami shook his head with a sigh, the smile not leaving his face as he turned to face the others, the cat jumping down from his head and to the floor as he turned. "Well, I guess you'll all be here for two weeks, I'll have the butler show you to your rooms. Scouts" he yelled, his face turning hard and his voice into an ordering tone. "Get some dinner, then get to bed. You have an early start tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" The scouts yelled back in unision, placing their fists over their hearts in a salute.

"Yami" Yamina called, having noticed a strange mark on his arm.

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

Yami looked over at his arm, where the mark of Osiris lay in plain sight. "It's the mark of Osiris."

"You got a tattoo?!"

"No... When I got Slifer he marked me with this. I've had it ever since... Relax mom, jeeze.."

Yamina furrowed her brows in an unimpressed way "Yami.."

"Mom... I promise it's fine. I'll see you guys later, I've gotta start my rounds soon."

With that, Yami disappeared out the door, leaving the group to sit and wait on the butler.

* * *

**Nickey: And that's the end of that. If there's any questions, feel free to ask. I'm here to answer. Don't forget to check out The Abused and The Bullied, it'll be in my favorite stories. And I'll see you all next time, later guys! * waves ***

**Monsters (in order of appearance):**

**Injection Fairy Lily**

**Silver Fang**

**Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue**

**Gusto Falco**


	19. The New You

**Nickey: Hey you guys and gals. Updating once again... From here out this story will be updated as I complete the chapters. I have no more pre-written chapters. So, that being said.. Updates will be slower, but I'm back to work now.. I'm also splitting my attention to the story Kitty and I are writing. SO, all that being said, I'm going to get back to work until it's my turn to work on a chapter.. Enjoy~!**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT, or anything pertaining to the two. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 18**

**The New You**

* * *

Yami turned away from the group and began walking out of the room, the large wolf at his side. "Rin!"

"Coming, Master" the feline called, chasing after him quickly.

"The butler will be in shortly, so relax until he comes to get you. If you need me, I'll be outside. But tread cautiously, there are many beasts here that still don't know of your arrival" Yami warned darkly, shutting the doors as he left the room.

"Wow, he sure has grown up" Amun commented once the man was gone.

"I'll say. He's completely different" his wife agreed.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Yamina asked, turning to look at her own husband.

Aknamkanon sighed, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What is it Mr. Sennen?" Yugi asked, walking over the older man.

"I'm just not so sure it _is_ a good thing.. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Yami has grown up and is the defender over our village. I'm even proud that he's able to come this far. But, getting involved with the Royal Guard, and now the queen wants him to train these Scouts.. I just.. I don't know.. All of the beasts around here.. Is this really the safest choice for him?"

"Well, it's not like he's not going to come back home with us, Aknamkanon. We're his parents."

"Yamina-"

"Ahh, here you all are" a voice interrupted, causing them all to turn towards the door. A man stood there in the doorway. He wore a black suit, black dress shoes, and his hair was long and gray with a few black patches in it. He bowed at the waist before he continued "Master Sennen has sent me to bring you all to the dining hall. So, if you'll all be so kind."

The group exchanged looks before walking over and following the butler down the hallway. They stopped outside a room, and the butler opened the door, directing them inside. In the room was a long dining table, a table cloth covering the top and at least thirty chairs surrounding it with one at each of the ends. A candle holder with three candles in it sat in the middle of the red and white tablecloth, decorating it beautifully.

At the other end of the large room stood Yami, the queen, Pegasus, and a few people that appeared to be workers. Yami and the queen were talking while Pegasus was ordering the staff around, letting them know they'd better get done with dinner quickly. At Yami's side sat Silver, while the white feline from earlier was nowhere to be found.

The maids began bringing out the food, setting a plate at each seat that would be occupied by the guests. Twenty plates were brought out to the table, and the guests took their seats. They noticed that Yami stood at the front of the room instead of taking a seat as everyone else had. The queen also noticed that the man was studying the Scouts, watching how they sat in accordance to each other. Paying attention to where the strong bonds lay and where bonds needed to be built.

"U-Um.. Commander.. A-Are you going to join us?" Serenity asked, looking at the man with a curious look on her face.

"No, I'm not. I've already had my fruit today. Why eat food when it's not needed?"

"Yami doesn't eat anything but a fruit a day" Pegasus explained to the Scouts. "The rest of his food goes to hungry families that have none."

"I definitely don't need to suck down everything like them" the commander said, motioning towards Jou, Honda, and Duke, a displeased look on his face. "People should learn to be more considerate about others. Do you always eat like that?"

"Why not? We fight to protect everyone" Jou said with a mouth full of food.

The boy let out a yelp, gulping his food when a knife appeared right in front of him in the table, followed very quickly by Yami, who stood in front of him in the middle of the table, his pupils narrowed like that of a cats and his eyes alight with a golden hue. Everyone at the table was frozen in fear and surprise at the sudden and very fast movement, but also at the look that was held in the man's eyes.

"That's _exactly_ the reason why you _shouldn't _eat as much as you do" he snarled. "All you're doing is fattening yourself up for the Monsters while innocent children _die _from starvation. I'm only going to tell you _once_, and that goes for you two too" he growled, motioning at Honda and Duke who had also been stuffing their faces. "Around here, we say grace, and are thankful for the food we get, before we stuff our faces. Because while you're here enjoying a meal another villager has died from starvation! So be thankful for every crumb you get and eat like a civilized human, not some greedy son of a bitch. Is that understood?!"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now, put the food down and bow your heads" he ordered, jumping from the table and walking back towards the front of the room as his eyes returned to normal. "Your majesty, will you be so kind as to lead them through grace?"

"Of course" the queen sighed, taking the hands of Lady Isis and Seto who sat on either side of her.

Yami leaned with his hands on her shoulders, bowing his head respectfully with them.

It was then that Yugi glanced up, noticing that even the staff had stopped what they were doing to give thanks for the food. Even the commander, who wasn't even eating with them was bowing his head, his hands resting on the queen's shoulders. He had to admire the commander, the man was bold, and kind of an ass... But, he wasn't all talk. He could back up everything he brought forward. And he had to be very powerful to maintain control and command over so many beasts.

"Kuri."

"Kuri."

"Kuri."

The guests lifted their heads after saying their grace to hear the multiple sounds of 'Kuri' from different pitches. One was high while the others were just a note lower than the last. They all turned towards the door in time to see seven fuzz balls come bouncing into the room. One of them flew while the other ones of multi-colors and sizes bounced around the room, making their way to Yami.

A brown one was quick to bounce over to the man, something small and pink in it's green hands. "Hey Kuriboh, what's goin' on bud?"

"Kuri, kuri!" The brown ball of fur chirped frantically.

Yami looked down to see a crack in the top of the egg. "I see. So your new brother has finally decided it's time to come out of his egg huh?"

"Kuri!"

"Alright. Calm down boys. Let's see if we can't help him outta here."

The group watched as the fuzz covered group sat patiently at Yami's feet. Yami stuck his pinky finger in the tiny hole at the top of the egg, carefully pulling away the shell that hid the eighth brother. The egg fit in the palm of his hand, small white dots covering it's pink and green shell. They had discovered it not long ago while out on patrol, and Yami immediately recognized it as a Kuriboh egg, as only they are a certain color on top, green on the bottom with white speckles. He knew he had to save the little thing, they were just tiny fuzz balls, they wouldn't survive under the Seal's command.

The purple one of the group jumped from the floor, landing on his Master's shoulder so he could watch him closely. "Wanna see inside Kuribah?"

Kuribah pawed at the egg, wanting nothing more than his baby brother to come out and play. Kuribah was the youngest of the group, and so having a new brother would make him no longer the baby. But that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that now he would have a friend to grow and play with.

"Kuri" the little purple one cried out, looking at Yami for help.

"I'll get him out" he chuckled, peeling away more of the egg shell to reveal pink fur. Large purple eyes blinked open slowly to look up at him, small green paws going up to cover the eyes. The new addition began to shake, a sure sign of fear from the palm-sized creature. "Hey there little guy."

A gasp sounded through the room as Yami felt the familiar feeling rushing through him. A golden eye opening atop his forehead, his red eyes glowing as an invisible wind blew around him. "Benvenuti nel mondo" (Welcome to the world) he greeted with a smile.

The little pink one popped up out of the egg at the greeting, looking up at the man with curious eyes. The little one cooed happily when all of his brothers piled atop their master's head and shoulders, gathering around to greet their new family member. "What do you think Kuriboh brothers?"

"Kuri!" Came the resounding cheer.

"Alright. Kuribee it is. Welcome to the family, Kuribee."

"Kuri" the seven older siblings cheered before bouncing around the room happily.

"Hey, boys! Alright! Calm down. Boys!" Yami ordered, earning the attention of all furry brothers. "This is a dining hall. Not a play room. _No bouncing_. That goes for you too, Kuribandit!" He clarified when the third brother didn't stop bouncing.

"Now, go back to your room, take Kuribee with you. I'll be in in just a minute" he whispered in a softer tone, handing the pink brother to the oldest brown brother. "Keep them in line Kuriboh. You too Kuriboo!"

"Kuri" they said, saluting as they nodded their heads before leaving the room.

"And Kuribandit! Put that plate back on the table!"

The dark blue brother stopped in his tracks, turning around and putting the plate back up where he'd taken it from. The brothers quickly retreated from the room, headed back to where they'd come from. "Well, looks like it's time I do my rounds" Yami sighed.

"I would hope so, those fuzz balls are so excited they're going to destroy the place" Silver grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Silver, you used to be fun too. Now you're an old stick in the mud."

"Oi!"

"But you're still my best bud" the red-eyed man chuckled with a wink.

"Andiamo" (Let's go) the wolf chuckled, beginning a walk towards the door.

"And he calls me the ass" Yami scoffed, following his partner to the door. He turned to look at the Scouts once he reached the door, his face hardening as he looked them over. "Finish dinner, then get to bed. We'll begin early in the morning, so be sure you rest up."

The doors closed with a slam as the man turned, leaving them all staring at the closed doors. "Well, that was certainly something" the queen sighed as she went back to her meal.

"Mom, you can't be serious" Seto yelled, slamming his fist down as he rose from his seat. "That guy is a complete ass!"

"You _will_ watch your mouth" the queen warned him, looking at him with sharp blue eyes. "Though Yami seems harsh, his methods have kept him alive all this time. And every point he makes hits the nail right on the head. So, you _will_ follow his orders, and you _will _respect him. Is that understood?"

The teenager visibly gulped at his mother's words, his eyes looking to the ground as he took his seat once again. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Any more complaints about Commander Sennen's methods?" She asked, her eyes glancing around the room.

"Actually, your majesty" Yugi spoke up, looking at her "I don't have a complaint but I do have some questions."

"I'll answer them to the best of my knowledge, and what I can't answer I'm sure these guys can" the queen said with a smile, motioning towards Yamina and Aknamkanon.

"Well, it's just... All that stuff he said earlier.. About him not being human and everything... I-Is all that true?"

"It is" a voice interrupted, causing them all to look up as the feline from earlier jumped down from the chandelier. "My master is indeed part beast. His eyes alone scared you earlier.. didn't they?" She purred, turning to look at Jou. "He is no one to be messed with. Yet a force to be reckoned with. He truly is a blessing your majesty."

"Rinyan, I didn't get to speak with you earlier, darling. How are you?" The queen asked, allowing the cat to curl up on her lap.

"I am good. Thank you. How have you been?"

"Good as well. Thank you. I hear you're more of a translator these days."

"Master says the beasts we've been going up against are too strong for me to fight. And he doesn't want to risk losing me."

"You're a very valuable asset to him, Rin."

"Yes. I suppose I am. But still, I wish he'd allow me to at least do something."

"I'm sure he will. In time."

* * *

The Scouts followed the butler and feline around the castle as they showed them to their rooms. Yugi looked out one of the windows they passed to see their commander petting the nose of the large red dragon that had put the boulder in front of the broken gate. The dragon had seemed like one that didn't care for attention from the man, yet there it was, eagerly taking the attention that was offered to it.

Yugi noticed a glowing red symbol, the same symbol that Yamina had asked about. This time though, the mark was glowing red. 'That must be the beast that Marked him' the scout thought to himself.

He turned around in the room, noting the interior of the stone room. Beds lined the walls on either side, and a red carpet ran down the center. He assumed that they put the Scouts in one room so it was easier for the Commander to wake them in the morning. The girls were on one side, and the boys were on the other. They had separate changing rooms though, the door to the right of the room for the girls, and the door to the left of the room for the boys. It seemed pretty plain for a higher ranked civilian, though Pegasus seemed like the kind of man that only bought things when necessary. He decorated mid class, instead of high class, and Yugi secretly wondered if it was because of Yami that Pegasus didn't have all sorts of fancy things.

Yami certainly seemed like the kind of man that had concern for everyone but himself. Yet he seemed distant, all the same. He wondered if the commander was afraid to get close to people, or maybe all the mistreatment he'd went through had made him hate people... The queen said that he no longer held a grudge... But, why would he still be hateful towards people yet more welcoming with monsters?

Yugi sighed as he shook his head, deciding to just listen to the queen and Yami's orders as he lay down and got some rest.

* * *

**Nickey: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, the monster list in order down below. So feel free to check that out. And I will see you all in the next chapter. * waves * Goodbye! ^^**

**Monsters in this chapter:**

**Silver Fang – Silver**

**Rinyan Lightsworn Rogue – Rin/Rinyan**

**Kuriboh brothers (oldest to youngest):**

**Kuriboh (brown), Kuriboo (white), Kuribandit (dark blue with an eye patch and bandana), Kuribabylon (blue with a unicorn horn), Winged Kuriboh (brown with wings), Kuribeh (light blue), Kuribah (purple), Kuribee (pink)**

**Slifer**


	20. Day One

**Me: So! What's up everyone?! I've been working my butt off on this story, CID, TAATB, and the two stories that will show up once AoDM and CID are complete. Which are Whispers and Disterbi-Oh!'s sequel: Duelocalypse! That's right, I'm continuing that series... And I'm hoping it stays just as awesome... Of course, the final of the Resident Evil series comes in January of 2017, and I'm super excited! So, to celebrate, I'm going to go ahead and get Duelocalypse typed up, and hopefully one of these two stories will be done by then... Maybe, but I doubt it... But, Duelocalypse is up next in line because I'm sooo excited! I know I did a poll, but my old computer crashed, so those stories have to be restarted... Sorry for the inconvenience... Anyway, all that aside, here's the next chapter, and I'm going to get started on the next chapter for both stories so that I can keep them moving along... Kitty is sick, so I'm kinda on break.. XD Enjoy the chapter though!**

**I do not own YGO, SnK/AoT or anything pertaining to them. This is a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Attack on Duel Monsters**

**Chapter 19**

**Day One**

* * *

The next morning contained a peaceful wake up from the butler entering the room, announcing that the dining hall contained breakfast for everyone. Yugi rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes and going to his own bathroom down the hall to get dressed for the day. The butler had told him the commander wanted them to wear the clothes they normally wore for warm ups. He came back to the room to find Jou still sound asleep, and the others gone. "Jou! C'mon, if the commander comes in here, he's going to throw you out the window!" Yugi whispered loudly, shaking his best friend. "Oh no..."

The scouts' eyes shimmered as they approached the dining hall, their mouths watering as they caught the scent of all the foods. Entering the room, they found the queen at the head of the table, to her right was Pegasus, and to the left was the commander, the parents on either side of the table. While the queen and Pegasus talked, the commander seemed to be elbow deep in paperwork. "Good morning, commander" Serenity greeted, secretly praying he didn't realize her brother wasn't present.

"Good morning, Serenity. Where's your brother and the shrimp?"

Serenity turned slightly pale, her eyes widening a bit at the fact that the man hadn't looked away from the paperwork at all. "U-uh... W-wha-"

"I have eyes everywhere, Serenity.. Don't think you can hide anything from me."

Serenity couldn't respond with anymore than a sigh, turning her head to look at her feet. "Didn't wake up with wake up call?" The older man asked.

"No sir" she mumbled, defeated.

"I see. Well, then you'll all have to be punished for it." He stood from his chair slowly, stopping the scouts from sitting down. "You'll all stand there behind your seats until Mr. Katsuya decides he's ready to get out of bed" he told them, gathering his papers and leaving the room as Yugi walked in. "And Mr. Motou, the next time you'll join your friends and leave me to deal with Jounouchi, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, c-commander Sennen."

"Good, you can join your friends in waiting for Mr. Katsuya."

"Yes sir" Yugi sighed.

"Mom!" Seto complained once Yami had left.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Oh don't worry, prince" Rinyan giggled as she jumped down from the chandelier. "Jou won't be sleeping for too much longer."

As if on cue, the whole room shook and everyone had to cover their ears from the roar that had been let loose. Everyone ran outside to see what had happened, everyone except the workers who continued to work, and Pegasus who had casually strolled out, smirking because he knew what had happened. Yami stood on the stairs to the castle, the large red dragon roaring in the bedroom that had been assigned to the scouts.

"You'll all be in charge of sweeping up the glass that's been broken. And let it be known that this will happen to anyone who doesn't wake up when morning call comes in. Slifer, è abbastanza." (Slifer, that's enough.)

The red dragon lowered his head, landing so his eye was in front of the commander. "Grazie" (thank you) he told the beast, placing his hand on his cheek. The dragon let out a low growl before going off, his long body curling like that of a snakes as he flew away.

Silver came up from somewhere in the field, stopping at Yami's feet. He looked up, yellow eyes meeting red as the man smiled at him. They'd been best friends since both were still brand new to this world, and yet the man still managed to surprise him daily. The wolf's fur swayed in the breeze that blew past. "Pronto per i nostri giri?" (Ready for our rounds?)

The commander nodded, walking down the few steps in front of him to stand on the dirt pathway. "Get your breakfast ate, then report right here. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" The reply rang out.

"Good." He walked off with the wolf at his side, the feline standing at the top of the stairs, a proud glint in her eyes as she watched the two of them. She remained with the newcomers in case a beast identified them as intruders. Her heart was with Yami as she watched her master walk away. She had been saved, and even though she had attacked him, he refused to raise his sword to her. He instead had shown her the ways of his people, helped her to understand all their customs and standards, and allowed her to do as she pleased. Though newcomers would see her as a caged bird, she was far from it. She _chose_ to stay, as did all the other beasts. While the rest of the world had greeted them with swords and anger, Yami had greeted them with open arms, a warm heart, and a place to call Home.

"Ti amo, Maestro" (I love you, Master) she whispered, her words carried to him with the slight breeze that blew by. She turned with the others, following them back into the castle, her tail swaying happily.

* * *

The scouts walked out of the castle once they were done with breakfast, saluting as the commander came walking back, the lunar wolf at his side. "Alright" he said once he got within earshot. "So, I know you're all probably sick of it by now, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to do your normal warm up routine. The one that you do while warming up for training normally. Because while I did observe you there, I observed the whole class. Meaning I didn't get to single out each individual one. So, just do what you're supposed to be doing. And if I catch you slacking off, I'll make you run from one of the beasts here" he chuckled darkly, motioning towards a group of beasts that had come over the hill behind him. "My suggestion is to not slack off, or you may end up dinner."

"Are we really s'posed ta be scared o' 'ese little fuzzballs?" Jou asked, pointing at a sheep that wasn't any taller than Rinyan, and wasn't any bigger around than Kuriboo. It had small golden horns that wrapped forwards, pointing straight out with matching hooves. It's legs were smaller than the Kuriboh's paws, and it's eyes remained closed. While it looked content, it also looked annoyed at Jou's comment.

"I wouldn't insult Token" Yami warned, a bored tone to his voice.

"Why? What's 'e gonna do?"

Before the commander could respond, Token was more than glad to show him, as he headbutted the boy in the stomach, sending him to his back. "'Ey!"

"I warned you."

Token floated gracefully over to Yami, more than happy to receive attention from the man. "You're just going to reward him for headbuttin' me?"

"No, I'm not rewarding him at all. He was told to defend himself and not hurt unnecessarily. You insulted Token. He's not going to stand around and take it. Sorry."

Jou closed his mouth, a pout evident on his face. Yami chuckled, walking over and holding out a hand. Jou's eyes widened, but he didn't reach for the hand. "Just apologize. Token is a sweetheart, not a pushover."

Jou noticed a softness in the commander's crimson eyes, causing him to smile as he reached for the older man's hand. The blonde turned towards the small sheep "I'm sorry, Token. Can we start over?"

The little blue sheep's eyes opened, revealing cyan irises glittering with happiness. The sheep tackled him to the ground once again, this time with love. Jou couldn't contain his laughter as the sheep rubbed against him.

"The human race misunderstands these guys. They're not here to hurt us." Everyone looked at the man as he continued to talk, the small fuzzballs from yesterday bouncing around him. The pink one hopped up, landing in the cradle of his arms. "They love humans. But someone continues to take control of them. That green seal that sits upon their foreheads is what makes them evil. Whoever controls that seal, makes them destroy things." The wind blew around them as Yami continued talking, anger beginning to show as the eye of Anubis lit up on his forehead, his eyes glowing in his rage. "And when I find the son of a bitch responsible for so many unnecessary deaths, I'll put them down. Make them pay for everything they've done." Kuribee nuzzled against Yami's arm, seemingly pulling him from his rage. He smiled at the little pink furball, lifting him in his arms. "But, that's why I'm here. To make sure the beasts are free to roam as they please, and to do so freely."

The Kuriboh brothers bounced around him happily, Kuribee wanting to join in on the fun. "Careful, you're still too tiny, little one. And being freshly hatched, means you get to be babied for a few days. Then we'll start your training."

"Kuri, kuri" the tiny one exclaimed, more than happy with the master's words.

"Now, you scouts have work to get back to. So get started. If there are any injuries at all, Lily will take care of you."

At the sound of his words the fairy came out of the castle on her syringe, bringing a clipboard with her. "I brought what you asked for, master" she chimed happily.

"Thank you, Lily."

"Not a problem. You know how to call my attention if you need me. I'm off to check on the plants in the greenhouse."

"Let me know how they're doing. And have Natalia, Emilia, and Noellia water them if they need it."

"Will do!" The woman waved as she floated away on her syringe.

The feline came bounding over, hopping up on Yami's shoulders to have a better look at the clipboard. "Notes?" she asked, looking over at the man's face.

"I need to observe them and take notes. We'll figure out a more in-depth workout once we've got information on them."

"Alright" Yami ordered, the scouts saluting as they fell in line. "Get to your workout. I'll be watching." He jumped up on the lunar wolf's back, the three of them jumping up to a nearby ledge.

They watched all of them, Slifer watching from afar. Token watched from below, Lily watched with them when she came back. The group of scouts were being watched like rats in a maze. But it was to help them, and they knew that.

They got a break for lunch, then it was right back to work. They got to get drinks of water, but that was the only time they got to stop. The sun passed over head and dropped out of sight, the day going by in a breeze. Half of the group collapsed, too tired to care about anything else. Yami and his companions dropped down to the ground.

"You guys okay?"

Jou held up a thumb, quickly turning it downward. "I dunno.. 'm not too sure.."

Yugi, who had been standing with his hands on his knees, face planted into the dirt, mumbling words that no one heard. Honda lay on his side, and Duke in a similar position. Serenity, Anzu, Kisara, and Mai were propped up against a wall, gasping for air.

Yami sighed as he looked at the group. They were too tired to do anything more than attempt to breathe. "Alright. Wake up call won't be until noon tomorrow.. Catch your breath, eat some dinner, then get some rest." He walked away after handing his clipboard to Lily. Silver walked next to him, while Rinyan stayed behind. The scouts looked downhearted.

Rinyan observed the younger ones, her head tilting to the side. "I hope you all know he isn't disappointed in any of you" she said, earning all eyes on her, including the bystanders'. "He's just learning what the human limitations are.. Master isn't good with those.. He's actually kinda surprised you all held on for as long as you did."

"'E didn't seem too surprised" Jou commented.

"He didn't seem too happy either" Honda added.

"Maybe he shows his emotions differently than us" Serenity chimed in, walking over to Rinyan. "He's been out here all alone, with only Pegasus and his beasts by his side. He isn't used to humans." She knelt down and Rinyan jumped into her arms. "If anyone should know about the commander, it would be Rinyan, and his other beasts."

Jou sighed, knowing Serenity would understand better than anyone. "I guess so.."

"We should follow the commander's orders though" Duke said, looking up at the sky. "Let's get inside."

"Yeah. I have a feeling we'll be doing the same thing tomorrow" Yugi groaned, getting to his feet.

The group walked inside, Serenity still standing out looking up at the darkening sky. "Serenity?" Rinyan called from her arms.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to go inside with everyone else?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

The feline tilted her head, looking up at the girl with her large green eyes. "About what?"

"I wouldn't be able to see anything right now, if it weren't for the commander.. So, I don't wanna let him down. I don't want him to look at me and think that he wasted that fruit on me."

"Oh, Serenity. Master wants everyone to see the world for what it really is. He would never see it as a wasted fruit."

"You think so?"

"I know so. In all honesty, Master isn't really as mean as he's been. But, if he goes easy on you guys, you'll die out here.. It's why he's been so crude. He doesn't want you guys to die. So, stay strong. Okay?"

"Thank you, Rinyan."

"C'mon" the cat grunted as her paws hit the ground. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay."

* * *

**Me: Alright, and Rin and Serenity are getting closer. :D They make a great team... They kinda think the same, y'know... List of monsters in the chapter below, and I hope you guys and gals are enjoying this story... I've been focusing pretty hard on it... Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye! :D**

**Monsters:**

**Rinyan, the Lightsworn Rogue**

**Slifer the Sky Dragon**

**SilverFang**

**Tokensheep**

**Kuriboh brothers**

**Injection Fairy Lily**

**Gishki Natalia (mentioned)**

**Gishki Emilia (mentioned)**

**Gishki Noellia (mentioned)**


End file.
